Intriga y Seducción
by Artemis - Akai yume
Summary: Sasuke busca a la asesina de su hermano y la encuentra, o al menos es o cree. No acepta que la mujer que conoce no sea Hanabi Hyuga, esta seguro Hinata es solo un alias para esconder a la asesina. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Intriga y Seducción

Cuando leí el libro "intriga y seducción" de mi escritora favorita Jennifer Blake, hace ya más de dos años pensé que quedaría muy lindo para un Sasuhina, pero en ese entonces no pensaba en escribir para un público real, además mi narración no es ni ligeramente del nivel de aquella gran mujer, pero ahora que cumplo un año como escritora decidí celebrarlo con mi primera adaptación en homenaje a mi modelo a seguir

Una de mis historias favoritas, la he leído más de tres veces y ahora me adentrare en ella para darles uno de los Sasuhinas más elaborados que he escrito hasta ahora, espero que me

acompañen en este nuevo proyecto

Gracias de antemano por el tiempo que me están dedicando, disfruten

Akai

Universo alterno, OOC (trato de mantener las personalidades integras, pero sus relaciones serán diferentes)

**Discleimer **

Basado en "Intriga y seducción" de Jennifer Blake

Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi

Cap. 1

Una gran confusión

El baile en la gran casa de la hokage estaba resultando todo un éxito, eran acostumbrados los festejos allí, pero nunca tuvieron tantos invitados asistentes. Tsunade sabía perfectamente que el motivo era el rumor de que el príncipe del país del fuego había sido invitado no bien arribado a Konoha y que hasta la hora no había indicado que no llegaría, eso no significaba que asistiría, pero en un pueblo tan pequeño como Konoha, hasta el ser plantado por el príncipe era un hecho de conmoción

La música del piano y el violín eran alegres e invitaban a los invitados a bailar aquellos nuevos vals que estaban tan de moda, las conversaciones sobre asuntos de pueblo tan típicas de lugares pequeños mantenían un ligero susurro, las chimeneas mantenían caliente el salón a pesar de estar en uno de los inviernos mas fríos de la década, el olor de las flores y los perfumes de las mujeres se confundían en el ambiente

Las mujeres con aquellos vestidos anchos y los hombres de traje oscuro, era un evento sofisticado donde las mejores familias estaban presentes mostrando las más exquisitas joyas de la familia, fingiendo que son perfectos y que los problemas son cosas de los pobres, pero una joven no se sentía cómoda en ese gran salón

Hinata Hyuga hubiera preferido estar en cualquier otro lugar, ni siquiera reparaba de lo bien que se veía ese día, con un vestido blanco que resaltaba sus curvas a pesar de no usar el exagerado escote cuadrado que se había impuesto desde hace algunos meses, llevaba la mitad de su cabellera recogida y los risos azulados caían en cascada por su fino y delicado cuello, no intuía la mirada de algunos hombres en su hermosa cabellera, ni los deseos que aquellos perlados ojos ocasionaban, sobre todo ahora que por las luces de la casa brillaban más que la luna misma

El baile transcurría y Hinata seguía fingiendo aquella sonrisa que no estaba segura si convencía a alguien, su padre le había asegurado que si faltaban provocarían habladurías y sospechas, además tarde o temprano conocería al príncipe, era seguro que los iría a buscar y al enemigo es mejor conocerlo cuanto antes

- Estas más callada que de costumbre Hinata

La ojiperla alzó la mirada encontrándose con unos expresivos ojos azules mirándola

- Naruto, discúlpeme pero siento un ligero dolor de cabeza

Namikaze Naruto, hijo de una distinguida familia, un joven apenas unos años mayor que ella, Hinata se enamoró de él en su adolescencia, pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que más que amor lo que sentía por aquel atractivo rubio era admiración por la perseverancia y el humor que siempre mostraba

- ¿dolor de cabeza? – Pensó en lo dicho por la joven – ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho antes? No la hubiera sacado a bailar hace unos momentos, hubiera renunciado a nuestro baile para sentarme junto a usted y disfrutar de su compañía

- Lo conozco Naruto – respondió en tono burlón – con lo hiperactivo que es, no hubiera podido resistir están en una fiesta sin bailar

- Si fuera tan hiperactivo no me permitiría bailar ni una sola pieza

Se sentía ofendido por la palabra hiperactivo, lo hacía sentirse tonto y travieso y aunque su madre siempre se lo repitiera no es lo mismo cuando Hinata se lo decía

- Aun no conoces a las mujeres Naruto

La hermosa Uzumaki Kushina bromeaba para tratar de hacer sonreír a Hinata, se había dado cuenta de lo incomoda que se sentía la joven y aunque su hijo era todo un caballero, en ocasiones no se percataba de los sutiles cambios que indican lo que las mujeres en realidad quieren decir

Naruto empezó a quejarse de su madre frente a Hinata, pero entonces escuchó un ruido y se sintió más nerviosa sin motivo aparente

- Escuche – interrumpió la plática madre e hijo

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Creo que escuche caballos acercarse

- Es muy tarde para que lleguen nuevos invitados

Naruto miró hacia las ventanas cercanas a la puerta pero no vio nada

- Debí equivocarme – respondió algo nerviosa mientras los dejaba y volvía a acercarse a su padre

No acababa de dar su segundo paso cuando escuchó más claramente pisadas que se acercaban más fuertemente al salón, el silencio fue obvio, todas las personas miraron hacia la entrada y Hinata sintió un escalofrió al intuir el motivo de las miradas y las murmuraciones que empezaron casi de inmediato

El mayordomo de Tsunade empezó la anunciación de la presencia de tan ilustre personaje

- Su alteza real, primer heredero a la corona del país del fuego, conde de Konoha, el príncipe Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke entró al salón seguido por su pequeño grupo de soldados, avanzó a paso firme sin detenerse a mirar a nadie, vestía un traje blanco, botas negras, no traía guantes a pesar del frio, su ropa era engalanada por las medallas y distintivos de los que tantos rumores se oían, usaba el cabello desordenado, en aquel estilo tan poco convencional, su mirada vago por todo el salón encontrándose con las miradas de jóvenes y no tan jóvenes coqueteándolo pero no le dio importancia

Tras de él se formó su sequito, cinco hombres que le cuidaban las espaldas, no tendrían más edad que el mismo príncipe pero su valentía y proezas los hacían de los mejores hombres al servicio de la realeza

Cada uno de ellos era distinto al otro, el primero, ubicado detrás de Sasuke era un hombre delgado y blanco, con el cabello tan oscuro como el príncipe pero peinado cuidadosamente, su ropa ajustada enmarcaba mas el delgado cuerpo que lucía con el honor que sus medallas pudieran brindarle, le susurró algo al príncipe y luego volvió a su sitio

Junto al anterior se encontraba otro pelinegro, pero este se veía menos arreglado para la ocasión, llevaba la oscura cabellera sujeta torpemente de una coleta baja y con las manos en los bolsillos empezó a mirar a los invitados, mas porque era su trabajo, en realidad no le agradaban las fiestas

Detrás de los dos primeros otros dos otros dos se encontraban, el primero era algo robusto para ser un caballero del rey, portaba unas extrañas marcas en el rostro en forma de espiral y era uno de los pocos con cara de alegría, junto a él un hombre alto que ocultaba su rosto lo más posible con su ropa y sus lentes…. Y al final cuidando la retaguardia se encontraba el último hombre y el único animal, un castaño con unas marcas rojas en las mejillas y un enorme perro blanco

Ante una simple señal emitida por Sasuke los cinco hombres y la mascota se cuadraron en fila, en un ceremonial saludo, la sincronía era tal que hacían ver el gran salón de la hokage como un bar desorganizado

La música paró, Tsunade enfundada en tan elegante y ajustado vestido negro caminó rápidamente hasta el recién llegado

- Bienvenido a Konoha su alteza y a esta su humilde morada

Esa casa podría ser todo menos humilde, pero Sasuke trató de ignorar los excesivos halagos de Tsunade, no la conocía pero le había hablado de ella, la mujer con los pechos más grandes que existen es una descripción acertada, no habían exagerado después de todo

- Tengo el placer de dirigirme a mi anfitriona supongo – dijo el príncipe besando la enguantada mano de Tsunade y dirigiéndole una sonrisa de medio lado

- Si… su alteza – mencionó ruborizada, no era una mujer débil, pero el príncipe era demasiado apuesto y cortés

- No he podido venir antes, el señor Namikaze me ha brindado alojamiento y estaba instalándome, pido mil disculpas por la interrupción

- No se preocupe su majestad, permítame presentarle a mi esposo

Sasuke se dejó llevar hasta un hombre mayor de largo cabello blanco que entablaba una amena conversación y que al parecer se molestó por ser interrumpido

Hinata se encargó de llegar hasta el lugar de su padre para poder hablar con el

- Padre – dijo en voz baja - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

- Nada – fue la fría respuesta de su progenitor – no tiene como saber que Hanabi está aquí, solo está buscando pistas

- Pues no esta tan equivocado si llego hasta aquí

- Es solo suerte, vino porque sabe que Hanabi nació en Konoha

- ¿recorrió medio país solo por la posibilidad de que Hanabi se haya escondido aquí?

- ¡escondido! No seas insolente, ella no es una criminal para esconderse. No te lo permitiré me oyes, y sonríe que te está mirando

Ante esas palabras la joven miró al príncipe encontrando sus miradas, aquella mirada tan oscura mostraba ira, con el rostro inflexible y una actitud tan diferente a la alegre con la que había llegado, Hinata quedó petrificada ante esa mirada, por un momento sintió que el príncipe pudiera adueñarse de su mente si se lo propusiera, como si sus ojos tuvieran más poder del que quisiera mostrar

Hinata trató de respirar profundamente cuando vio que el príncipe volvía a saludar a otros invitados dejando de mirarla, eran demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo y todo había empezado dos días antes cuando su hermana menor había aparecido a la puerta de la casa diciendo que la escondieran pues su vida corría peligro

Hanabi, la hija preferida de su padre siempre había sido la mejor en todo lo que se proponía, motivo por el cual su padre la había enviado a la ciudad principal del país del fuego a educarse, paso varios años enviando noticias sobre los admiradores que la frecuentaban y los regalos que proponían tan solo por una sonrisa, tiempo después llego la noticia que el mismo príncipe del país del fuego, el gran Uchiha Itachi la estaba frecuentando, Hinata nunca vio a Hiashi mas emocionado y orgulloso como las veces en que repetía para sí mismo "princesa Hanabi" ningún sacrificio era demasiado bueno para la futura reina, por lo que Hinata tuvo que economizar para poder enviarle dinero para los vestidos de su hermana, con el tiempo las cartas se hicieron más escazas llegando a desaparecer hace unas semanas, luego de eso apareció con una historia extraña y casi inverosímil

Hanabi tenía unas profundas ojeras cuando apareció, contó que habían disparado a la cabeza de Itachi y que la misma persona intento matarla a ella que por la impresión perdió el conocimiento haciendo que el asesino la considerara muerta, despertó horas después junto al cadáver de su novio y huyo antes de que pensaran que había siso ella o que incluso el asesino la buscase para no dejar evidencia, había vendido muchos de los regalos de su ahora fallecido novio para llegar hasta su casa, aseguro que el hermano menor del príncipe la buscaba para matarla, él era el sospechoso principal

Y ahora ese hermano se encontraba frente a Hinata dispuesto a saludarla

- Querida – llamó Tsunade – el príncipe me ha pedido ser presentado ante usted

Mientras la presentación se daba Hinata podía darse cuenta de la mirada burlona de Sasuke, el príncipe trato de no dejarse llevar por la simétrica figura de la joven, se sentía satisfecho al verla nerviosa por su presencia

- ¿Baila usted el vals, señorita? – inquirió el príncipe con un tono que hizo que Hinata apretara la mandíbula

Miró a su padre, este negó con la cabeza

- Lo lamento alteza yo….

- Tonterías – interrumpió la anfitriona – la he visto bailar toda la noche con el joven Namikaze

- Si mi hija no desea bailar, considero que no deberían obligarla

Por primera vez Hinata se sintió defendida por su padre, aunque en fondo sabía que era todo por Hanabi

- Pensé que de todas las jóvenes de aquí, serias la más segura frente a un príncipe, la palabra de él debería ser una orden

- Somos una aldea bajo la orden indirecta del país del fuego, aquí sus palabras no son ordenes

La mirada de Hiashi mostraba odio hacia el príncipe pero nadie reparo en eso

- No tiene importancia, si la joven tiene miedo de bailar conmigo no la puedo obligar – el desafío en su mirada hizo que por primera vez la sangre de Hinata se encendiera por la ira, no era una cobarde

- Miedo en absoluto

- Entonces – brindo su mano para que se levantara de su asiento

Hinata miró a su alrededor y se percató de que todos los invitados estaban pendientes de su respuesta, ella no estaba para un escándalo. Tomo la mano del príncipe y camino con él hasta la pista de baile

Cuando su mano tocó el hombro del príncipe pudo sentir unos firmes músculos, pensó que la espada que llevaba en su lado derecho molestaría, pero al parecer el príncipe controlaba todo a una perfección impresionante, pues no resultó molestosa para nada, la joven nunca antes había sido tan consiente de una mano en su cintura, ni de el roce de piernas en los giros

- Hinata – mencionó Sasuke mientras la llevaba en aquel suave vals – ese nombre encaja con aquella imagen de inocencia y dulzura, pero en mi castillo la conocían como Hanabi

Hinata se puso rígida ante esa afirmación y su mirada fue directamente hasta la de Sasuke

- ¿Cómo dice?

- La felicito por su excelente actuación, pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas para seguirle el juego. Debo hablar con usted

- Disculpe alteza creo que me está confundiendo

- ¿creía que no iba a reconocerla? Quizás no nos hayan presentado pero la he visto pasear por mí los jardines del palacio con mi hermano

- Al parecer alteza usted habla de mi hermana Hanabi, es verdad que nos parecemos, somos hermanas y nuestra edad no dista mucho

¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Debía haber pensado en eso antes, cuando eran niñas parecían gemelas, puesto que Hanabi era algo grande para su edad, lo único que las diferenciaba era el cabello, el de su hermana era de un hermoso castaño claro y el suyo era azul muy oscuro que en la oscuridad podía pasar por negro, pero la última vez que había visto a su hermana llevaba el cabello muy oscuro con la prisa no tuvo tiempo de preguntarle porque se lo había oscurecido

La mano del príncipe apretó más sus cuerpos, a un punto que mostraba más confianza de la que tenían

-La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes debo advertirle. Como prefiera llamarse no es asunto mío, quiero saber sobre la muerte de mi hermano y sé que usted sabe mucho más de lo que quiere admitir

- Lamento mucho la muerte de su hermano, pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo

Por un momento Sasuke quedo frio, su rostro se volvió de acero y su expresión no se inmutó, esas palabras lo habían afectado mucho

- ¿No tiene usted idea del peligro que corre? – acercó más sus cuerpos y le susurró en la sien – yo no soy Itachi que era todo etiqueta y buenos modales, no soy un caballero. Yo siempre he seguido mi propio camino, un camino que muchos consideran que me llevara a la perdición, pero si no colabora la arrastrase por ese camino conmigo, desnuda y sin dignidad si es necesario para cumplir mi propósito

Esas palabras la asustaron, lo único que sabía de Sasuke era mediante las cartas de su hermana, siempre lo describía como un hombre aventurero, muchas mujeres morían por él y al parecer a él no le disgustaba, se juntaba con los gitanos y ladrones y nunca negaba un duelo siendo siempre el ganador, era la vergüenza de la familia por su disipada vida, pero tenía el aprecio de su pueblo y la lealtad de sus hombres. Lo peor de la situación era que la popularidad del príncipe Sasuke era aun mayor que la del mismo rey

Los guardias sacaron a bailar a unas jóvenes y formaron un círculo que cubría a Hinata y Sasuke, ahora nadie podía ver como Sasuke la trataba

- Ya le he dicho que no sé nada. El hecho de que no me crea no le da el derecho de usar ese lenguaje vulgar para amenazarme

- No era una amenaza, sino una promesa

- No la podría cumplir aquí en público en una casa que no es suya

- Sería horrible para usted

El príncipe tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo. Sonrió al ver a su pareja de baile sonrojada ante las palabras mientras sus pechos subían y bajaban por la agitada respiración y la cercanía del baile

- Ahora que entiende un poco más su posición en esta conversación, me puede decir exactamente como murió mi hermano

- No puedo decirle sobre algo de lo que no sé nada ¿Cómo se convencerá de que no estuve allí?

- La vieron partiendo en la madrugada, horas después descubrieron el cadáver de mi hermano, en la cama encontraron cabellos oscuros y un camisón que reconocieron como de su propiedad

Hinata tropezó pero Sasuke la sujeto y la apretó más contra su cuerpo al punto que la joven pudo sentir las medallas del uniforme firmemente sobre su vestido

- Se ha cometido una terrible equivocación

- La terrible equivocación la cometió mi hermano al aceptar que usted entrara a su habitación después de haberle pagado porque se fuera, aunque admito que ahora que la veo bien entiendo porque lo hizo

Ahora todo encajaba en la mente de Hinata, era ese el motivo de la escasez de cartas y la pérdida de interés por un matrimonio real por parte de su hermana, además del cambio de actitud y forma de tratar, su hermana no era la novia del príncipe, solo una de sus amantes

- Debe ser terrible que lo descubran a uno

- Lo terrible es descubrir verdades de mi hermana de la que no tenía ni idea

El rostro de Sasuke mostro frialdad

- Basta ya… o coopera conmigo o…

- Por supuesto – interrumpió ella - ¿Quiere que hablemos sobre quién podía querer a su hermano muerto? ¿Quiere que considere mos, alteza real, a quién podía beneficiar más su muer te? ¿Quién tenía algo que ganar, riqueza, honores, una alta posición? 

Pudo sentir la mirada de uno de los hombres del príncipe ante sus preguntas, el agarre del príncipe se hizo menos brusco, la música estaba cesando

- Creo que después de todo será mejor una entre vista privada – le susurró Sasuke antes de que la música cesara completamente

.

.

.

**Notas de Akai**

¿Les gusto?

No creo que tarde tanto en este fic como en mis originales, por obvias razones, así que estaremos con un nuevo capítulo cada semana ^^

Akai yume


	2. Escondiendo a Hanabi

Quiero aclarar algo que he notado, no solo en los comentarios de esta página, sino en las otras donde subí este capítulo hace varios días (el tiempo no me permitió hacerlo el mismo día) y es que han mencionado que Hinata no es tan tímida ni Sasuke tan frio como en la serie… la respuesta es sencilla, si leen este capítulo podrán ver un poco más el contexto con el que inicia la serie, tenemos a una Hinata que debe ocultar a su hermana y un Sasuke capaz de todo con tal de obtener venganza, ambos se conocen o creen conocerse previamente con la información que les han dado y por eso actúan diferente, en cuanto las cosas cambien se verán más claramente las verdaderas personalidades de los protagonistas

Pensé en eso antes de empezar la historia, créanme que no estoy haciendo OoC, las circunstancias me obligan a hacerlos algo diferentes, pero solo leyendo se darán cuenta de lo que les digo

Cap. 2

Escondiendo a Hanabi

La música había cesado, Hinata se dispuso a caminar hasta su asiento y tratar de olvidar ese momento, pero cuando sintió libertad pudo notar como el príncipe le tomaba la muñeca tan fuerte que sintió sus huesos crujir, su rostro se puso pálido de la impresión, miró al hombre que la tenia sujeta y pudo ver un destello de fuego en la negra mirada, trato de no mirarlo

- No se apresure a dejarme

- He de volver con mi padre, el… todos verán extraño si me quedo con usted

- Que piensen lo que quieran

A Hinata le molestó esa altanería, el que sea el príncipe no le autorizaba a ordenar así, ella no le debía obediencia, sintió que alguien se acercaba y se asusto al notar que era Naruto el que venía a ella

- ¿sucede algo?

- Yo… yo le estaba explicando al príncipe las costumbres de este pueblo

Sasuke escondió la mano apresada entre los pliegues laterales del vestido de Hinata

- Tengo entendido que las costumbres son iguales en todos lados, quien mejor que un príncipe para saberlas - Naruto estaba siendo mordaz, Sasuke no le agradaba – ahora que recuerdo me debe esta pieza de baile Hinata

- No lo he olvidado – Hinata trató de mostrarse alegre a pesar del dolor de su muñeca y colocó la mano libre sobre el hombro de Naruto – en este momento iba a buscarlo

Sasuke tenía dos opciones, o soltar a Hinata y dejarla irse a bailar con el recién llegado, o mostrar que la tiene presa y llevársela con él, lo que demostraría el interés que tenia por ella. Decidió soltarla, ya tendría tiempo después para hacerla hablar

En cuanto se sintió libre pudo volver a ser la misma, miro al príncipe que ahora estaba un par de pasos lejos de ella – me han dicho que la ahijada de la hokage tiene una buena voz, se quedara a escucharla cantar su alteza

- Tengo muchas ocupaciones pendientes. Me despido ahora, confío que nos veremos pronto señorita- con una inclinación de cabeza se alejó ignorando por completo a Naruto que se encontraba junto a el

Después del baile con Naruto se sentó junto a su padre, pero el descanso no duraría mucho, ahora era la misma hokage quien se acercaba a preguntar cosas

- ¿Pero qué le dijo al príncipe para que se marchara tan pronto?

- Usted sabe hokage sama que yo hablo muy poco

.

.

.

Como si el baile no había sido suficiente ahora en la cena todas las chicas de la aldea la llenaban de preguntas sobre el apuesto príncipe, Tsunade no dejaba de mencionar que el príncipe había despreciado el ser presentado con altos funcionarios por conocer a Hinata y que luego de un vals se marchara como si eso fuera lo único que buscaba

Así que cuando su padre le informó que se marchaban para ella fue una buena noticia, pero en el carruaje de regreso se vio sometida a otro interrogatorio, ahora no podía callarse, su padre quería saber cada palabra dicha por el príncipe y por ella, la regaño por no ser mas coqueta a fin de convencer que Hanabi no había regresado para su aldea natal. Hinata no pudo sentirse peor, no solo su padre le reprochaba por desobedecerlo y bailar con el príncipe, sino a demás por portarse altanera lo que solo haría que el sospeche mas… definitivamente Hinata no servía para esto

Recordó las amenazas del príncipe, pero les resto importancia, por muchos rumores que se corrieran no creía que alguien de sangre real se rebajara tanto por información, además tenían un guardián en la casa, aunque ahora que entraba en ella y lo miraba sabia que con lo anciano que estaba no sería de gran ayuda, pero tomaría cartas en el asunto, no saldría de la casa sola se llevaría a la dama de compañía

Cuando Hinata abrió la puerta de su dormitorio dispuesta a descansar al fin, pudo ver como en una silla se encontraba su hermana

Hanabi al verla abandonó su bordado y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermana mayor – ya era hora que volvieras one-sama, pensé que usted y nuestro padre se quedarían en aquel baile hasta el amanecer

- ¿Qué haces aquí, pensé que te quedarías en la habitación de huéspedes para que la criada atendiera de ti?

- Eso es muy aburrido, Mara no tiene conversación y no puedo quedarme en una habitación mirando el techo, ya no aguanto esta casa, quiero divertirme

- Has estado aquí solo dos días Hanabi, nadie se aburre tan pronto

- Estoy acostumbrada a un tipo de vida más emocionante – se estiró tratando de quitar la pereza por la aburrida espera

- Ya me lo imagino, si tu vida es como la noche de hoy, te la dejo toda a ti, príncipe incluido

- ¿príncipe? – Hanabi se puso tensa por la información recibida – no me digas que Sasuke ha venido tan pronto

-Que yo sepa ya no conoces otro príncipe – se quitó la capa que cubría su vestido, estaba cansada y hablar con Hanabi no era lo que quería hacer

- Dios mío, no tenía idea que vendría tan rápido – se abrazo a sí misma – pensar que esta tan cerca, nunca se llevó bien con Itachi, peleaban todo el tiempo, aunque Itachi siempre decía que la pelea era normal entre ellos, creo que eso de ser el sucesor del rey lo hace trabajar más rápido

- Sea cual sea su razón ha venido y me ha confundido contigo

La carcajada por parte de la menor no se hizo esperar

- ¡No ha sido divertido! – exclamó Hinata

- Lo sé hermanita, ¿fue brusco contigo? Seguramente, y más cuando se dio cuenta de su error

- Tal vez si se hubiera dado cuenta del error, aun cree que yo soy tu

En ese momento entró a la habitación Hiashi junto a Mara, la dama de compañía de la casa

- Hanabi, buen susto me he llevado al no verte en tu habitación

- Me he aburrido y decidí esperar por mi hermana en su habitación

Hinata se preguntó cuál sería el castigo si ella hubiera hecho eso, Hanabi solo ganó una sonrisa de alivio por parte de su padre

- Supongo que ya sabes entonces lo que ha pasado

- Si me ha contado, no te parece gracioso que nos hayan confundido

Aun no entiendo esa tontería de que ustedes se parecen, nunca he podido ver el más mínimo parecido lejos de los ojos que es algo familiar

- Ese no es el asunto padre, esto nos da ventaja

- ¿no veo como? – inquirió el padre

- Ni yo tampoco, pero si nos daría algo de tiempo el que ella hablara con él, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta del error

Hinata que había escuchado la conversación sin interrumpir sintió miedo por el plan de su hermana

- No… yo no hare pasarme por ti ante el príncipe. No ganaríamos nada

- Claro que ganaríamos, así yo no tendría que enfrentarme a la ira de ese hombre

- Pero yo si – estaba enojada al sentirse usada

- Pero tú no sabes nada así que no tendrías nada que perder

- Claro que no sé nada, si no me has contado nada

- ¿es que acaso deseabas saber algo?

Ver a Hanabi así de fría hizo que Hinata, cansada como estaba, se descargue – claro que quiero saber, cosas como porque ahora tienes el cabello de mi color, porque nunca me dijiste que cuando mataron al príncipe estabas sola con él, o mejor aún, quien le disparó

Hanabi miró a su padre, al parecer Sasuke hablo más de lo debido

- A los Uchiha les gustan las chicas de cabellos oscuros, en la cuidad venden colorantes de todos tonos, no quería que se viera falso así que escogí tu lindo color, nos parecemos tanto que si a ti te quedaba bien a mi igual…. Y en lo demás, no me pareció necesario mencionar aquellos detalles. No recuerdo bien, solo sé que estaba debajo de Itachi y de pronto cayó muerto sobre mí, cuando miré sobre el vi el arma y luego me dispararon, me creí muerta y el asesino igual, cuando desperté de mi desmayo hui de allí

Hinata sintió la mirada de reproche por hacerle decir eso a su hermana y hubiera sentido culpa si hubiera sentido tristeza en la mirada de Hanabi, pero solo veía frialdad, esa no podía ser la niña con la que jugaba de niña

- Tengo que saber más detalles, si tengo que hacerme pasar por Hanabi frente al príncipe

- Basta, obviamente nadie se tragaría que tú eres Hanabi – con eso Hinata podía cantar victoria, su padre no permitiría el plan de su hermana menor

- Entonces me veo condenada a esconderme aquí

A Hiashi le disgusto ese comentario pero no la reprendió

- La verdad es que estuve pensando y creo que encontré el mejor lugar para que te escondas sin ser detectada y estando cerca de aquí

- ¿Dónde?

- La escuela convento de las hermanas de la caridad

- ¡No estás hablando en serio padre!

- Te tendrían en la sección exclusiva de las hermanas, solo entran hermanas allí, el príncipe no podrá entrar

- Se nota que no conoces a Sasuke, no hay límites que no rompa

- No me interesa conocerlo, sin embargo si te encerramos allí y lo invitamos a la casa se dará cuenta que no te ocultamos y se irá, no estarías allí mucho tiempo

- Me verán ir al convento, no serviría de nada

- No si vas de noche y por el camino del bosque

- ¡de noche! ¿Quién me llevara?

- Tu hermana conoce perfectamente el camino, pasó años terminando su educación allí y luego ayudando a las hermanas con las más jóvenes, la quieren mucho, no le negaran este favor

- Suena bien pero no tengo interés de encerrarme en un convento

- Es una escuela de señoritas, no un convento de novicias, además es por poco tiempo

- Usar vestidos largo y rosario no es mi idea de moda… seguro haces esto porque consideras que soy una pecadora

- No he dicho eso hija, solo quiero tu bienestar

La criada empezó a arreglar a Hanabi, Hinata se quito los zapatos y los cambio por unos mas cómodos, se acomodo la capa de nuevo, sabía que Hanabi corría peligro, pero al parecer nadie se daba cuenta de que ella también lo corría, sobre todo si la seguían confundiendo

.

.

.

La luna estaba hermosa, pero eso no le interesaba a Hanabi, lo único que quería era no mancharse los zapatos o el vestido y que Hinata ya dejara de caminar, el convento no podía estar tan lejos

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver como Hinata miraba hacia los lados

- Creo que escuche un ruido

- Seguramente un animal, por aquí a de haber muchos – su cara de repulsión era notable – no sé como pasaste por aquí tantos años, hace un par mínimo terminaste tu educación

- Estudio latín y matemáticas avanzadas y doy clases a las niñas como voluntaria

- Que desperdicio de tiempo

- Nuestro padre dice lo mismo, por eso no me presta el carruaje y debo venir a pie

Hanabi no contestó, hasta ella se daba cuenta de las privaciones de su hermana, pensó que al estar lejos su padre trataría mejor a Hinata, pero se equivocó - ¿falta mucho?

- ¿ya ves el convento?

- no – no podía ver nada cerca que indicara civilización

- Entonces eso responde tu pregunta

Siguieron caminando, Hinata sentía que estaban siendo seguidas, pero no podía estar segura, aun así no quiso arriesgarse

- Vamos corre – le dijo a su hermana agarrándola del brazo

- Por que

Hanabi casi no podía con el ritmo de Hinata, una mujer no debería correr así ni en una emergencia, porque el apuro de ir al convento

El camino empezó a hacerse sinuoso, Hinata agudizo los sentidos mientras su respiración se agitaba, atrás de ella unida por su mano Hanabi apenas y podía respirar, llegaron cerca de un rio y se escondieron dentro de una cueva natural propia de la región

A los pocos minutos en silencio apareció lo que Hinata temía, uno de los guardias del príncipe estaba merodeando, mirando para todas direcciones, era aquel moreno de coleta, mordía un palillo mientras revisaba la zona. Hanabi quiso gritar de la impresión de verse encontrada pero Hinata le tapo la boca, aun podía escapar, solo debían ser pacientes y pedir a Dios que el caballero no buscara en las cuevas

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**

¿Qué les pareció el segundo capítulo?

Ya saben más sobre Hanabi…. Ahora solo falta saber si escapará

Este fic me está quedando algo más largo que los otros que hago y eso me gusta

El próximo será mejor aun, no se imaginan lo que viene

Respondiendo a sus comentarios

**Dark Amy-chan **gracias por pasarte por aquí también, fuiste la primera en saber de esta historia y me alegra que te guste

**Ghie Mei** lo que propones está bien, pero no es un fic normal, el amor no nacerá de encuentros y personalidades, prácticamente empezara del odio así que debo hacer que se odien y para eso la inocencia de Hinata no serviría de mucho, el debe creer que es Hanabi

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan **muchas gracias por tu enorme comentario, en verdad si recibí mas review de los que imagine ^^…. Y eso que para mí el inicio es flojo en comparación con los siguientes, son de esas historias que aumentan de intensidad en cada capitulo

**TheRusso **el libro es excelente, yo solo una fan de la autora que intenta plasmar su idea en un Sasuhina, espero me perdona por hacer eso

**xx-WhiteQueen-xx** la inocencia de Hinata vendrá, pero no podía dudar frente al príncipe, o el lo tomaría como muestra de que es Hanabi

**Nequi** me alegra que te decidieras a leer el libro, yo lo he hecho millón veces y cada vez descubro algo nuevo en el, como si lo volvieran a escribir

**Samantha** tu comentario me motivo…. ¿te doy pena? Pues si querer mostrar a los lectores lo que para mí es una de las mejores de novelas de mi escritora favorita es motivo de pena, pues daré pena, y la daré con orgullo…. Si hablamos de relatos novedosos, tengo cuatro, de los cuales termine uno y sigo con tres, para mi es más que suficiente por el momento, me siento orgullosa de poder reciclar un clásico, al fin de cuentas es una forma de que no se pierdan grande obras, quizás hayan muchas adaptaciones, pero no puedes juzgar uno por todos, sabes, con solo un capitulo logre lo que quería, arriba tuyo hay un comentario de alguien que al leerme decidió leer el libro original, es mi objetivo, me doy por bien pagada

Gracias por el comentario, espero seguir viendo comentarios tuyos aquí ^^

Gracias a todos, espero volver con el capitulo tres más pronto de lo que se imaginan

Akai


	3. El gran escape

Volviendo con el tercer capítulo…. Aun hay muchas dudas, este capítulo les traerá más dudas, será algo interesante esta parte, porque es un capitulo que leí rápidamente, por lo interesante que era, espero no dejar mucha intriga al final, porque obviamente lo tendré que cortar por el largo

En las notas finales hay noticias, así que léanlas ^^

Cap. 3

El gran escape

Hinata había perdido el sentido del tiempo, con los músculos entumidos por la posición miraba aun dudosa de salir de la cueva, hace poco el guardia se había marchado sin buscar mucho pero eso bien podía ser una emboscada

- Hasta cuando debemos estar aquí – susurró Hanabi

Eso mismo se preguntaba ella, al final decidió arriesgarse – ¡ahora corre!

Corrieron por el bosque de la mano, cuando vio la casa de las hermanas casi se caen de la alegría, al parecer despistaron a un experimentado guardia de la realeza

- Después de todo no eres tan tonta hermanita – celebró Hanabi

Hinata era la mayor, no podía Hanabi decirle hermanita sin el debido respeto que se merecía, pero también estaba feliz por llegar a salvo

La escuela de señoritas de las hermanas de la caridad era un gran recinto, por un lado las aulas y el gran patio de recreo y por la parte de atrás del mismo se encontraba la casa de retiro de las hermanas, aquella congregación llevaba más de cincuenta años en ese lugar

Hinata golpeó la puerta incesantemente, sabía que solo si sonaba a emergencia aquellas mujeres abrirían a esa hora, cuando al fin fue abierta la puerta se mostró a una madre superiora vestida en una gruesa bata de dormir, mirando a las dos jóvenes con mala cara por despertarla de su profundo sueño

Las hizo pasar más por el frio que por la cortesía, ganas tenía de cerrarle la puerta en las narices, las chicas decentes no salen a esta hora, en cuanto se dio cuenta que era Hinata se asusto un poco, conocía a esa chica desde pequeña y sabía que era muy sensata

Hinata contó lo más relevante, que buscaban a Hanabi y que podía morir por ser testigo de un asesinato del que poco puede contar porque no alcanzo a ver nada, la superiora que era una mujer inteligente comprendió el asunto de inmediato

- Debe quedarse aquí hija mía – mencionó la superiora mirando a Hanabi – permanecerá en las habitaciones de las novicias, ni las estudiantes pueden ingresar allí así que nadie sabrá de su estancia aquí, es una vida tranquila y algo aburrida pero le servirá para reflexionar y llevar una vida más cerca de Dios

Hanabi aguantó las ganas de gritarle a la superiora lo que pensaba de su paz espiritual, solo hizo una reverencia y asintió

- Muchas gracias madre superiora, le prometo que no será mucho tiempo – en el fondo eso era lo que más quería, irse de ese lugar, empezó a pensar que incluso con Sasuke de interrogador la pasaría mejor

- Debo advertir que aquí no se aceptan objetos mundanos, entienda que causarían distracción o envidia en las demás, además de recuerdos de su vida algo pecaminosa

La menor de los Hyuga sabía que la superiora no tardaría en reprocharle por ser la amante del príncipe

- Entiendo madre

La superiora llamó a una novicia que llego con ropa de convento y empezó a recoger el vestido que Hanabi se sacaba con las demás prendas "mundanas", una vez listo las acompañó a la nueva habitación de Hanabi

- Las dejó un momento, como hermanas que son supongo que deben despedirse

En cuanto la hermana se fue Hanabi recorrió la pequeña habitación, era un cuadrado de paredes de piedra, sin ventana, con una única decoración, un crucifijo en la pared sobre la cama, y además de la cama unipersonal había una mesa y una silla, tampoco es que entraría algo mas en ese cubículo

- A esto llamo minimalismo

- No será por mucho tiempo – consoló Hinata

- Reza por eso hermanita, no creo que soporte tanta aburrida santidad

- Sé que no estás acostumbrada pero no es tan malo, solo es sencillo. Estuviste mucho tiempo fuera, asumo que la gran ciudad dista mucho de esta sencilla aldea

- Es como volver al pasado después de vivir en el futuro, no sé cómo pudiste aguantar estudiar aquí, y mucho mas como hacías voluntariado

Hinata sonrió tiernamente, su hermana parecía una niña quejumbrosa, Hanabi nunca cambiaría

- Cada quien tiene sus gustos

- No es gustos hermanita, simplemente no conoces la buena vida, por eso te conformas con esto… si tan solo hubieras visto y sentido lo que yo

"si lo hubiera hecho estaría aquí como tú" se replicó por sus pensamientos tan mordaces, desde cuando era tan directa con los demás, el cansancio afectaba a la tímida Hinata Hyuga

Se sentó en la silla mientras Hanabi se lanzaba a la dura cama, sintió pena por su hermana menor, sabía lo duro que seria para ella estar allí

- Siento lo que le paso a Itachi… y como termino su relación

- Yo lo siento más – la mirada de Hanabi se torno triste – te diré algo, quizás suene trillado y tonto, pero los príncipes no se comportan como en los cuentos, ten eso presente

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Si Itachi se hubiera comportado como es debido quizás no lo hubiera matado o al menos yo estuviera escondiéndome así

Hinata prefirió no indagar más, por primera vez vio afectada a su hermana por la muerte del príncipe

- Pero dime Hinata ¿te quedaras esta noche aquí?

- Nuestro padre me mataría si lo dejo toda la noche en vela esperando saber si llegaste bien

- Pero es peligroso que los caballeros de Sasuke te busquen, pueden seguir allí

- Confío en que no me encuentren

- Espera, antes de que te vayas quiero darte algo – metió la mano entre sus pechos buscando algo en su ropa interior – me has ayudado tanto desde que llegue que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti – le extendió un delgado collar con un dije largo y transparente hecho con cristal y oro

- No puedo aceptar una joya tan valiosa

- Es de las pocas joyas que no vendí de Itachi, te la quiero dar a ti, Itachi me enseñó a agradecer los favores hechos con voluntad

La insistencia fue tanta que Hinata termino aceptando, al ponérsela alrededor de su cuello pudo percibir el aroma a rosas que emanaba el collar al ser calentado por la piel humana

- Es demasiado, prometo que lo devolveré en cuanto todo se solucione

- Lo sé, por eso también te lo doy, se que le darás buen uso – se lo terminó de poner mientras le sonreía

Hinata tomó su capa lista para marcharse

- Me gustaría volver a ser como tu Hinata, tan libre, inocente y pura… no tendría que estar en un convento, es cómico que sea la menor

Decidió no comentar nada, abandonó la habitación dejando a Hanabi a salvo

.

.

.

Aun faltaba mucho para que pudiera abandonar el convento, la madre superiora le ofreció algo de leche para que combatiera el frio, pero no era más que una forma de que le terminara de contar la historia de Hanabi, según la superiora era la única forma de ayudarla

Cuando al fin pudo salir de la plática la luna se había ocultado, en pocas horas amanecería, la superiora le insistió en que se quede hasta el amanecer o que al menos llevara una linterna de aceite pero Hinata sabia mejor que nadie que la oscuridad seria su mejor aliada esa noche

.

.

.

¿Despreciar el ofrecimiento de una monja era pecado? Hinata empezaba a pensar que si, a poco de haber salido del colegio se arrepintió de su amada oscuridad, sin la luna no podía avanzar con la misma velocidad, escuchó el sonido de un felino grande, quizás un lince o un leopardo, no sería extraño que hubiera uno por allí esperando por comida a esa hora. Intentó caminar más rápido pero el bosque era denso y las ramas no le permitían mayor velocidad

Cuando al fin pasó del denso bosque a la zona de sembrío de bambú sintió alivio, solo faltaba un tercio de camino para lograr su cometido.

Mientras caminaba oculta entre los grandes troncos de bambú escuchó voces y caballos, se escuchaban algo lejos pero acercándose a ella, luego solo escuchó a los caballos. Sabía que era el príncipe y sus hombres, en el banquete había escuchado que no bien llegó el príncipe había pagado muy bien por los mejores ejemplares equinos de la ciudad

Hinata escuchó hablar al hombre que casi las descubre, estaba a metros de ella

- Por aquí vi a dos mujeres, las seguí hasta más adelante pero se perdieron, si este es el camino principal deberán regresar por aquí

- Espero que la inteligencia que se te asume sirva ahora, y que en verdad sean mujeres y no hombres – al parecer el príncipe no estaba de humor

- Que problemático…. Tenían faldas, que mas podían ser

- Uno nunca sabe – se burló el otro pelinegro de cabello corto

Hinata está allí, el bambú la cubría pero no la hacía invisible, tenía dos opciones: o se regresaba los dos tercios hacia el convento y amanecía allí o intentaba avanzar el poco que faltaba hasta llegar al pueblo, una vez allí era más fácil huir, las calles son confusas y ella las conocía bien

Casi podía ver la entrada del pueblo, tan pocos metros, confiaba en su suerte, o al menos trataba de convencerse de eso, el príncipe debía aburrirse e intentar mañana ¿verdad?

Cuando pensó en que regresar al convento era la mejor opción vio que alguien la observaba, se sorprendió al ver al enorme perro blanco con la mirada fija en ella, Hinata dejó de respirar, si el perro ladraba estaría perdida, trato de no sentir miedo, los animales lo olían, se quedo quieta… pero no podía quedarse así, despacio emprendió el camino hacia el pueblo, de espaldas, sin quitar la vista del gran can

Solo un segundo alejo la vista, pues el camino era sinuoso, solo eso basto para que el perro ladrara

- ¿Qué pasa Akamaru? – era el dueño quien desde su caballo le hablaba

El perro apunto donde Hinata corría, el ruido de sus tropezones no se pudo suprimir y los caballos empezaron a correr en su búsqueda

- Silencio – gritó Sasuke y ningún ruido siguió después - ¿Qué escucharon?

- El correr de alguien – mencionó el más gordito

- Y luego

- Nada

- Lo que significa que nuestra presa está demasiado cerca para escuchar mis órdenes

- ¿Nos separamos acaso? – preguntó el pelinegro de cabello corto

- Sería darle una ruta de escape

- Entonces…

- Hmp

Hinata agudizó su oído pero empezaron a usar otro idioma y comprendió que lo peor no era no escuchar el mensaje, lo peor era escucharlo y no entenderlo ¿acaso el príncipe lo hacía a propósito?

Después de un momento todos se bajaron de sus caballos, era una zona difícil de cabalgar, con las cañas creciendo sin orden, los caballos podían enredarse y caerse peligrando el jinete, además en el suelo estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella y eran más, sería más fácil

Hinata sintió la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Lista para correr en cualquier momento se dispuso a arriesgarse

- Una última advertencia, el que la lastime será despedido, la quiero entera me entendieron

La joven se sorprendió, volvió al idioma original y lo dijo claro como para que ella escuchara, acaso esperaba que se confiara por esas palabras, o lo decía en serio por quererla entera para su venganza

Emprendió la huida, se escuchó al perro ladrar haciendo que los caballos emitieran ruidos quejumbrosos por la situación en que lo tenían, caballos tan caros no deberían estar así a estas horas, escuchó susurros que iban y venían, estaban en grupos de dos comunicándose constantemente cercándola, pero ella conocía mejor el camino que ellos, con suerte todo resultaría bien

Mientras avanzaba perdía las horquillas del cabello soltándose por partes, escuchó dos parejas de hombres, supuso que los otros dos esperarían en la retaguardia con los caballos, se imaginó al príncipe dirigiendo todo desde su caballo como un general, alguien como él no se rebajaría a pisar lodo por encontrar a la mujer que él creía que era

Siguió caminando sigilosamente, seguirle los pasos a sus captores fue una buena estrategia, sus pasos se confundían con los de ellos, solo unos minutos mas y estaría lo suficientemente lejos para su huida final

Sintió como uno de ellos se le acercaba, se agachó y cubrió con su capa, como si con ello se hiciera invisible, sería tonto que la encontraran así pero el miedo no le dejaba pensar en mejor escondite

- Shino – gritó el más robusto de los hombres

Hinata tembló no estaba a más de un metro, si estiraba su mano lo podía tocar, no sabía si llamaba a ese tal Shino por refuerzos o no

- Chouji, recuerda que debemos ser silencioso, la presa puede huir

- Dudo que no haya huido ya, es tarde y aun no cenamos

- Solo un poco mas y terminaremos – consoló el más alto cuyo nombre ahora Hinata sabía que era Shino

Se alejaron de ella y siguió con el camino, cuando terminó el sembradío y tocó las calles del pueblo casi llora de la alegría

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, en cuanto esté en su casa podría descansar y sentirse a salvo, cuando al fin vio su casa se sorprendió al ver todo apagado, esperaba ver a su padre esperándola, pero quizás se había cansado de hacerlo, le dio la vuelta a la casa, para entrar por la escalera secundaria que la conducía directamente a su habitación, ya que se habían dormido no iba a despertar a nadie, dormiría y mañana volvería el interrogatorio

Desde su puerta en el segundo piso miro hacia el bosque, aun deberían seguir allí pero ella había logrado escapar a la guardia más famosa del país, pensó encontrar alivio en su habitación, pero algo no estaba bien, el aroma de la cera aun caliente la invadió, como si hace poco estuviera prendida la vela

Escuchó un paso y luego sintió un cuerpo detrás del suyo antes de escuchar la inconfundible voz de Uchiha Sasuke

- La zorra siempre vuelve a su guarida

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**

¿Qué les pareció?

No me maten ^^… toda la historia es así de impactante así que no piensen que lo hago de mala, las hojas se completan por eso lo debo frenar

La noticia que tengo es que ahora poseo un blog

Su nombre es sueño rojo y será un sitio de entrevista con escritores de fics

Mi primera invitada es Antifashion19….. Su entrevista ya esta publicada aquí dejo el link para quien quiera conocer algo más de la vida de esta gran escritora

.com/

Si les gusta y quieren que alguien sea entrevistado o quieren ser ustedes escritores del fandoom los entrevistados envíenme un mensaje en el blog, la pagina de facebook o aquí mismo para comunicarme

Ahora las respuestas de los review

**xx-WhiteQueen-xx** trato de no alejar mi adaptación del original, al menos en el principio, luego quizás haga grandes cambios…. Soy algo impredecible

**Nayasha The Otome** claro que continuare, nadie me parara….. Esta es una historia que quise hacer, mientras tenga un lector interesado seguiré subiéndola

**Rociio uzumaki **si es Shikamaru….. no pude evitar ponerlo. Shino y kiba serán los mas allegados a Hinata

**princesaLoto** no dejare ninguna, sigue con tus teorías, que cada día alimentare la imaginación de mis queridos lectores

Ghie Mei no habrá más relaciones te lo digo desde ahora, será puro Sasuhina, pero los demás personajes serán iguales a la serie, al menos la guardia del rey me permite no hacer OoC, es la única parte que no sigo al libro

**Dark Amy-chan** ves que no tardo tanto, son las ocupaciones que me tienen así T.T

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** tengo confianza, pero compáralo con este y veras a que me refiero, cada capítulo aumenta de intensidad al punto de querer gritar, al menos eso me pareció en el libro, la primera vez me amanecí leyéndolo, porque no quería soltarlo… me avisas cuando tu perfil sea el dibujo para verlo ^^

**josyuchiha** es M porque tendrá….. Sexo, algo fuerte, no adelanto, lo veras en las próximas semanas, merecer un M en serio


	4. Secuestro

Perdón por la demora, estoy a punto de terminar una materia, la cual me ha tenido mes y medio en cuanto libro pueda existir sobre ella, pero acabara a inicios del otro mes y espero poder avanzar más rápido, solo la nueva materia lo dirá

Les confesaré uno de mis secretos, siempre escucho música mientras escribo, y en ese fic en particular he recurrido a la música clásica, los vals de la época en la que estaba basada la historia me han servido de gran inspiración, mi profesor me brindó un concierto de Beethoven que ha sido la base de este capitulo

Así que si las cosas se ponen intensas en ciertas partes más que en otras es por el ritmo de las canciones

Cap. 4

Secuestro

Escuchar y sentir a Sasuke detrás hizo que Hinata se pusiera nerviosa, parte de ella estaba nerviosa por la cercanía del hombre, la otra parte le advertía del peligro que implicaba el príncipe, solo podía huir. Tomó el picaporte para salir cuando la mano de Sasuke la alejó de la puerta y la hizo girar para darle la cara

Sin previo aviso sintió como una colcha le cubría la cabeza, quiso gritar, pero una mano cubrió su boca impidiendo sacar el aire de sus pulmones, Hinata entró en pánico al sentirse elevada y sacada de la habitación, pateo y se movió lo mas que pudo pero no era suficiente y en el fondo lo sabia

La mano que la mantenía callada empezaba a asfixiarla, le dolían los músculos no solo por la huida sino por el vano intento de zafarse de su captor, las sienes le dolían por el esfuerzo y empezó a ver nublado, hace mucho que no se desmayaba, pero ahora si tenía motivos para hacerlo

Cuando recobró la conciencia se sintió en los brazos de alguien, aun con la colcha cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo pero sin la presión en su boca, supo que si se movía y evidenciaba que había despertado volvería a ser sujeta más fuertemente, cuando escuchó la voz del príncipe y fue elevada hasta los brazos del mismo que ahora montaba a caballo comprendió Hinata que los demás la habían alcanzado

Hinata se sintió presionada sobre el pecho de Sasuke

- ¿pasa algo? – preguntó una voz que por la distorsión de la colcha no llegaba bien a los oídos de la joven

- Hmp… nada de qué preocuparse

- Ten cuidado, es mas lista de lo que aparenta

- Tu preocupación por mi bienestar me enternece, Sai

- El día que dejes el sarcasmo dejaras de ser Uchiha Sasuke verdad

- Hace poco me dijiste que te pareció inocente y mira como ha puesto en ridículo a la mejor guardia del país del fuego

- Quizás está asustada

- Si lo está es por justa razón, no pienso dejarla escapar nuevamente – Sasuke aun seguía molesto por lo del baile, aquel rubio hijo de su anfitrión no le había agradado para nada, sobre todo al ver el interés de el por Hanabi, la joven no bien llegó al pueblo y ya tenía pretendiente, o al menos era la idea de Sasuke

Los caballos empezaron a caminar, Hinata pudo sentir el aire fresco golpearla al estar sin la colcha en la cabeza, no abrió los ojos, aun no sabía si la colcha se había caído por el movimiento del caballo o era el príncipe quien se lo había quitado, pensó en la primera opción, mientras más odiara al príncipe mejor

- Su alteza – susurró contra el pecho del príncipe – se está cometiendo… una equivocación

- ¿Pidiendo clemencia señorita Hyuga? lamento informarle que no la tengo

Estaba demasiado nerviosa para seguir hablando sin tartamudear así que decidió no volver a insistir por el momento, el príncipe era un hombre demasiado frio para conmoverse de ella

Cabalgaron hasta llegar a la hacienda de los Namikaze, no llegaron a la casa principal, era una suerte para Sasuke que Minato les ofreciera una cómoda casa a varias hectáreas de la mansión principal, un lugar construido principalmente para fiestas privadas ahora servía de casa de huéspedes, y que mejor huésped que el mismo príncipe, era el lugar perfecto, una casa de dos pisos amoldada para una vida cómoda y sencilla pero con los lujos que la época y el dinero lo permitía, y lo mejor de todo, un lugar donde tener una rehén sin que los vecinos lo notaran

La casa era acogedora, aunque estaba fría, los hombres de Sasuke se encargaron de encender las chimeneas, y dejar las cosas por todos lados, después de un día tan cansado lo mínimo que merecían era un descanso, cuando Sasuke llegó con la joven en el hombro la casa ya tenía un calor agradable comparado al frio de afuera

Hinata trató de no mirar a los hombres, le apenaba sentirse sujeta por el príncipe, como si fuera un trozo de carne, escucho bromas de los hombres a su jefe, bromas que Sasuke ignoro mientras subía las escaleras como si su rehén pesara menos que nada, camino hasta la habitación del fondo, abrió la puerta con una patada ligera y una vez dentro bajo a Hinata y cerró la puerta con seguro

La joven al sentirse lejos de los brazos captores se alejo lo más que pudo, vio como este sonreía con satisfacción, estaba atrapada y nadie sabía cómo encontrarla, ni ella misma sabía donde estaba

-Ahora, señorita – mencionó lentamente con un tono muy sugestivo como si el señorita fuera simple cortesía – veamos que hay bajo la máscara y el dis fraz, bajo las prendas femeninas y las tímidas protestas de recato, busquemos el dulce corazón de la verdad

El fuego de la chimenea que había en la habitación les brindaba calor, pero aun así Hinata estaba helada, las palabras de Sasuke tenían tantas malinterpretaciones que sería pecado si se dijeran a terceros, ni ella debería escucharlas, definitivamente cada vez veía más lejos poder salir ilesa de ese lugar

- y-yo – trato de infundirse valor, no podía mostrar debilidad frente al príncipe – yo le diré la verdad, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata, mi hermana menor se llama Hanabi, se lo vengo diciendo desde que lo conozco

- Perdóneme si no le creo señorita – nuevamente la burla por la palabra

- ¿quiere que lo perdone por llamarme mentirosa? ¿O por secuestrarme? Soy una persona buena señor Uchiha, pero perdonar esto es inaceptable

- Pues si es tan buena y no puede perdonarme, solo dígame lo que sabe de la muerte de mi hermano y la dejo en paz

- Pues eso es sencillo – respondió con rapidez captando la total atención de Sasuke – no sé nada, le vengo diciendo que mi hermana es la que lo conoció, aunque ni siquiera sé si ella sabe lo que usted busca – con toda la tranquilidad que pudo, Hinata le contó a Sasuke su historia, como ella y su hermana por la corta diferencia de edad siempre eran tomadas como gemelas y comparadas la una con la otra, como su madre murió cuando ambas eran jóvenes pidiéndole a la mayor, que era ella, que protegiera a Hanabi, como su hermana había sido enviada a la capital a educarse e incluso contó sobre el carácter de su padre, pensando que tal vez esto lo terminara de convencer

La historia terminó de ser contada y Hinata esperaba la reacción del príncipe, pero este ni se inmutó

- Permítame felicitarla, con su imaginación debería ser una brillante escritora – comentó burlonamente - ¿se la inventó para poder culparla de todas sus travesuras infantiles y ahora la decide usar para salvarse de la culpa?

- ¿culpa? No existe culpa en mí

- por supuesto que si

Hinata pensaba que Sasuke estaría buscando pistas perdidas o tratando de ocultar su propio crimen, pero empezaba a dudar… ¿en verdad creía que Hanabi había matado a Itachi?

- ¿Por qué? – se aventuró a preguntar

- Mi hermano la dejo, así que se propuso vengarlo, usó todas sus armas de seducción para lograr un último encuentro donde lo mató sin darle oportunidad de defenderse y luego huyo antes de ser atrapada

Hinata se puso pálida, si eso era lo que pensaba el príncipe, lo mejor era que nunca encontrara a Hanabi, no le dejaría explicar cómo no se lo dejaba a ella

- No está hablando en serio

-En mi vida he sido tan serio – se acercó a ella con paso definido – permítame tomar su capa – se la quitó de los hombros

Ese ligero contacto hizo a Hinata estremecer, como instinto se aferro de las muñecas de príncipe – no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo, no se tome la molestia

- ¿segura?

Aquella mirada juguetona del príncipe la hizo enrojecer, era como si estuviera jugando con ella todo el tiempo, se percató que aun lo tenía sujeto de las muñecas, sintió el pulso del hombre y su calor junto a la dureza de su cuerpo, lo soltó como si le quemara y bajo inmediatamente la mirada

Sasuke tomó la capa y la puso sobre una silla lejana, miro a joven, frágil y temblorosa con la miraba en sus pies, aun no comprendía como alguien podía ser tan buen actor, la tomó del brazo y la acercó al fuego

Hinata se soltó con facilidad y caminó hasta la chimenea, una vez frente a ella se giró para darle la cara a Sasuke, al menos demostraría que no le tenía miedo, sintió algo de calor y vio como el vestido quería prenderse, estaba demasiado cerca del fuego, se agito para apagar el fuego de su ropa, pero un traspiés de ella la dejo en los brazos del hombre, sintiendo el mas intimo contacto que había sentido en su vida

- No deseo que su muerte me demuestre su inocencia, quizás hace unos días hubiera sido suficiente, ahora no

Se quiso soltar pero los fuertes brazos la tenían abrigada con fuerza

- Haga el favor de soltarme – pidió enojada por la posición en la que se encontraba

- ¿Desde cuándo tengo que hacerle un favor? ¿Qué le hace pesar que tendría piedad por usted?

Se sintió perdida, la mirada oscura de sui captor era intensa, como si la estuviera desnudando con la mirada, estaba aterrada, nunca había sentido una mirada de lujuria sobre su persona, aun se apenaba con las inocentes miradas de Naruto por ser el hombre fuera de la familia más cercano a ella

- Pensé que se comportaría como una caballero – giro su cara para no mirar esos ojos, la estaban quemando más que la chimenea que había arruinado la vasta de su vestido

- Apela a mis instintos caballerescos, deje decirle que no los tengo

Cuando sintió que el príncipe le soltaba los brazos pensó en alejarse, pero él fue más rápido, una mano sujeto su cuello y la otra su cabeza tomando parte de su cabello, su rostro se acerco mas, Sasuke la estaba besando, intento alejarse pero la tenía muy bien sujeta, la presión de su boca no era suficiente, el beso era fuerte y posesivo, pero no permitiría que el príncipe ganara la batalla contra el pudor, en cuanto puso llevo su cabeza hacia atrás alejando los labios de Sasuke de los suyos

- La de los comportamientos extraños eres tú, huyes de mí como una monja que nunca ha visto a un hombre en su vida

- ¿y que esperaba?

- Una zorra promiscua con garras y dientes – la reacción de Hinata ante estas palabras casi lo hicieron reír, pero guardo la compostura – usted quiso saber

- Es usted un arrogante, presuntuoso, atrevido…

- ¿Empezamos a conocernos? – Preguntó presumidamente – soy todo lo que dice, y usted es una mentirosa, astuta y muy inteligente, debo decir que la subestime en un principio, debí adivinar que la mujer que sedujo a Itachi y huyo de mi tan ferozmente debía ser más que una cara bonita

Aun presa por los brazos de Sasuke, Hinata intentó alejarse, la presión ejercida hacia ella le causaba más temor que antes, a pesar de ser menos intensa, ahora le caía el peso de su situación, estaba sola en una habitación con un hombre que la consideraba una zorra, lejos de alguna ayuda posible, y para empeorar la situación con una guardia real que no la dejaría libre aunque escapara de esa habitación

Aterrada como se sentía intento hablar de nuevo – le he dicho que me llamo Hinata, soy la hermana de Hanabi, puede preguntar a cualquier persona de este pueblo, llevo años viviendo aquí, no he salido de la frontera de este lugar, no creo que nadie le diría lo contrario – por más que intentó ocultarlo aquel pánico se notó en su voz

- Sigue repitiendo lo mismo, le informo señorita que la he seguido por mar y tierra, he recorrido todo el país del fuego en busca de usted, no me ha importado la lluvia o el imponente sol, he escogido a mis mejores hombres y sacrificado a mis mejores animales solo para poder encontrarla, día y noche sin descansar, pista tras pista en busca de la asesina de mi hermano, cree que caeré en una mentira tan tonta, piensa en serio que creeré esa ridícula historia de dos mujeres iguales, dos mujeres hermosas e inteligentes que convencen a los hombres de lo que sea que quieran

Con cada palabra dicha por Sasuke se notaba como su enojo acrecentaba

- Itachi fue el primer hijo del rey, heredero por derecho real desde que dio el primer respiro fuera del vientre materno, criado con leche del más fino animal, con el cariño paterno y los entrenamientos que su futuro cargo exigían, siempre con maestros privados, aprendió el arte de la guerra antes de saber lo que en verdad significaban, apuesto como era no había mujer que se le resista y con su titulo podía darse el lujo de escoger entre la elite de las mismas. No estaba en su futuro morir en la cama por culpa de una ex amante de pueblo

La joven trató de no mostrar asombro por las palabras pero no era fácil, la intensidad de los sentimientos eran casi palpables

- Yo por el contrario – continuó – he sido criado sin objetivo alguno, no tenía que tomar el trono, por lo tanto me dejaron a mi suerte, no aprendí a pelear con maestros, sino en peleas reales, mi padre a penas y reparaba en mí, pero ahora soy yo quien tiene en frente a la asesina de mi hermano y podre vengar su muerte, al final de todo la vida me recompensa

Hinata comprendió el significado de las palabras, Sasuke amaba a su hermano, no podía ser el asesino y no descansaría hasta dar con el culpable, tembló al pensar en su hermana, pero luego se dio cuenta que él aun pensaba que ella era su hermana

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora**

Pero no solo traigo este capi, traigo también una nueva entrevista en el blog sueño rojo, esta vez darkAmy-chan estuvo de invitada

.com/

Nos vemos en el próximo se avecina el motivo por lo que este fic es clasificación M

**DarkAmy-chan** hice esperar mucho, fueron las tareas, por eso lo subo hoy que tengo algo de tiempo libre

**Nayasha The Otome** espera al próximo, será mortal…. Pues la verdad me encanta el suspenso y lucho mucho para no dejarlos tan intrigados como yo estuve la primera vez que leí la historia

**Sairiko ** pues actualice pronto los dos anteriores e hice esperar por este, soy algo cruel pero las circunstancias me obligaron

Yo no quería, pensé que podría avanzar más rápido, es una historia algo larga

**Valkiria91** yo también muchas veces espero un par de capítulos para comentar y engancharme completamente, me alegra que la trama y la narración te convenciera

**Missmurder** no te preocupes, te considero de mis mejores lectoras, te veo en casi todas mis historias (no recuerdo si en todas) no me enojo, soy muy difícil que me hagan enojar, mas cuando estoy tan feliz (luego contare el motivo) gracias por los elogios

**josyuchiha** pues el collar si le causara problemas, pero ahora más problemas le causa su parecido a Hanabi, Hinata no conoce los alcances de Sasuke , lo está subestimando

**biankis uchiha **ni idea de cuantos capítulos serán, estoy quitando partes de la trama original, será más corta que el libro, pero aun así será algo más largo que mis fics

**layill **muchas gracias, después de todo es de mis historias favoritas, escribirla me da mucha emoción sobre todo por lo que ya viene

**Airi-Hyuga** Hanabi es muy mala en este fic, y Sasuke puede ser el más cruel de todos, pero no todos serán buenos o malos, los papeles pueden cambiar mientras la historia avanza

**TheRusso** tu deducción es correcta, pero Hinata no pensó en eso y ahora tiene el collar de Itachi en su lindo cuello, esperemos que no cause mas mal, de todas formas Sasuke aun no le cree que ella sea Hinata

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan ** me gusta tu dibujo, espero pronto leer tu fic

Es verdad lo que dices en tu comentario, Sasuke es más que una cara bonita y sexy, y juega con la mente de Hinata al dejarla pensar que había escapado

Akai


	5. Inocencia

Akai está de regreso, porque este capítulo es de mis favoritos, en el libro original aun sigo en el capitulo tres, y aquí vengo por el cinco, pero lo estoy acortando para no aburrirlos, ahora sin demora

**Disclaimer: **

Adaptación Sasuhina del libro seducción real

Los personajes pertenecen al manga Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto

La historia original pertenece a Jennifer Blake

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

**Cap. 5**

**Inocencia**

Su voz seguía regular, cuando se inclinó un poco y pasó un brazo bajo las rodillas femeninas y de un solo movimiento la levantó, fue tan sencillo y ligero que Hinata no pudo ni reaccionar ante este acto, al parecer Sasuke realizaba todo con el mínimo esfuerzo posible, sin movimientos innecesarios, ella no pudo responder, al menos no hasta que la depositaran en la cama

La mente de Hinata se debatía ante la información receptada, el príncipe amaba a su hermano mayor, la información de Hanabi decía lo contrario, pero recordó que a pesar de todas las peleas que ella y su hermana tuvieran por sus diferentes personalidades eso no impendía que la quisiera, entonces eso era lo que ocurría con Sasuke, buscaba vengar la muerte de su hermano persiguiendo y castigando a la mujerzuela que se atrevió a matarlo, si esa era la verdad el peligro que corría era aun más grande de lo que podía proveer, aunque también había la opción que lo estuviera haciendo para demostrar que es digno de suceder a su hermano en el trono y así tener la aprobación de su padre

Los resortes de la cama crujieron por el peso de la joven y luego el de él, que se acostaba junto a ella de lado apoyándose con el codo, se dispuso a sacarse las botas lanzándolas lejos y luego con su mano libre empezó a quitar los botones de su saco

Hinata temblaba, estaba en la cama con un hombre y a pesar de que el aun no la tocaba, sabía lo que ocurriría si no lo impedía de inmediato, se puso rígida al sentirlo cerca, intentó extender su mano hasta el brazo de él, pero se detuvo antes del contacto

- Su alteza espere… n-no podría al menos intentar comprobar que no soy quien cree

No se detuvo ante las palabras, se estaba cansando de esa actitud de mojigata y esa historia de la hermana mayor idéntica, nunca fue un hombre crédulo

- No le daré mas tiempo para inventar historias fantásticas, mire tiene dos opciones. La primera es que si en verdad es la hermana de Hanabi confiese donde se encuentra su hermana menor, donde se ha escondido

- ¿Y si a pesar de ser inocente no puedo decirlo?

- Debe y puede, hemos interrogado a los sirvientes de los vecinos de su casa y aseguran que solo han visto a una mujer joven ingresar, si usted no es Hanabi al menos como pariente debe saber su ubicación. Hinata Hyuga si en verdad es usted debe decirme la ubicación de Hanabi

- Y la segunda opción – preguntó tímida, no podía decir la ubicación de su hermana, por mucho que Sasuke se la pidiera, no arriesgaría a su familia

El la miró, tan tranquilamente que parecía irreal – podría confiar en mi clemencia y confesar como y porque mató a mi hermano y quien la ayudó

Hinata pudo comprender que las opciones a su disposición no le servían de nada si quería conservar su honra y su conciencia limpia, se dio cuenta de la seguridad de Sasuke en acusarla de asesina, si estaba tan convencido sería difícil hacerlo pensar lo contrario, por no decir imposible

- Es un gran riesgo el que tomaría en la segunda opción ya que usted mismo ha admitido que no tiene compasión

- Veo que tiene buena memoria

Ahora volvía a desvestirse tranquilamente, se quitó el saco y luego los pantalones

Hinata estaba aterrada, el hombre frente a ella estaba cada vez con menos ropa, la inamovilidad que la había mantenido cerca de él había desaparecido ahora solo quería correr lejos, se alejó hasta el lado más lejano de la cama, el príncipe al percatarse de eso se abalanzó sobre ella sosteniéndola del hombro, pero había sido rápida, solo alcanzó a tomar la manga del vestido que desgarró al tirar de ella, Hinata había perdido un zapato y cojeo sobre el frio piso hasta alcanzar la puerta

A su mente vino la imagen de la guardia real, todos abajo esperando que ella saliera para atraparla de nuevo, pero no le importó, al menos intentaría huir, morir en el intento es mejor que dejarse de torturar, pero no llego a saber si en verdad pasaría como en su mente pues antes de tocar la puerta volvió a ser atrapada por los brazos de Sasuke

Intentó soltarse pero se vio sometida por el captor y dirigida al suelo, con la espalda sobre la alfombra y el encima de ella

- Primer punto a mi favor

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para llenar de ira a Hinata, la paciencia y buenos modales aprendidos con las monjas no existían en esos momentos que el miedo la hacía actuar instintivamente, lanzó su mano a la cara del príncipe rasguñándole la mejilla, pero ante el acto fue sujeta firmemente e inmovilizada por el captor

Sus cuerpos estaban fuertemente unidos, sus respiraciones desiguales hacían que sus pechos se golpearan suavemente, el silencio reinó escuchándose solamente el crepitar del fuego, las miradas se cruzaron, el cazador y la presa asumieron la situación, Hinata tragó fuerte y con una lentitud que era tortura por sí misma el príncipe descendió hasta la boca de la doncella

El beso fue fuerte e invasivo, brutal y apasionado, al punto que Hinata tuvo que abrir la boca ante la presión del mismo, ella no había sentido la violencia hasta ese entonces, nunca había sido besada así, no llegaba a más que el virginal beso en la mejilla por parte de su padre cuando hizo su comunión o cuando en una ocasión Naruto rozó con su dedo los labios de ella, esto era denigrante en todos los sentidos

Siguió descendiendo, dejando a un lado los labios se dirigió a su cuello, alejó el frasquito con perfume de su cuello sin mirarlo siquiera y este se escondió en el frondoso cabello oscuro dejando a la vista solo la delgada cadena de oro, el príncipe entonces rasgó el vestido por delante para tener mejor vista de los senos, cuando los despojo de la ropa interior se dispuso a saborearlos, formando con la lengua un circulo abrazador alrededor del pezón

Continuó rompiendo el vestido, hasta que este cedió y lo pudo retirar del cuerpo de la joven junto a su ropa interior

Ahora ella estaba desnuda y la mano abierta de Sasuke la recorría sin contemplación alguna, sentía vergüenza, indignación y un calor que antes no había experimentado, quería huir pero dudaba que de tener la oportunidad pudiera apartarse del hombre que tenia sobre ella

Hinata no podía negar lo que estaba sintiendo, por mucho que considerara eso como una violación, la manera en que estaba siendo invadida era suave, refinada como se lo imaginó de un príncipe, como si la venganza no estuviera presente en ese momento, se mordió el labio inferior para no emitir sonido, no podía demostrar que se estaba excitando por el contacto y de un momento a otro Sasuke se detuvo

Eso era una tortura realmente cruel, el llevarla hasta ese punto y luego dejarla, había escuchado pequeñas platicas sobre el sexo y estaba segura que una vez se empezaba el hombre no podía parar así, comprendió una vez más que ese hombre tenía más fuerza de voluntad que cualquier otro que hubiera conocido, buscó su mirada a pesar de temer que fuera eso lo que buscaba el captor para volver a atacar

El se encontraba contrariado, el saber eso la alivió un poco, al parecer no le era tan indiferente después de todo, el cazador se dejo llevar por su presa perdiendo el objetivo de la misión

- Punto a su favor, merezco un castigo

Mientras decía esto se despojaba de las ultimas prendas de su vestimenta quedando desnudo, se colocó nuevamente sobre ella, separando las piernas y encontrándola lista para él, húmeda y expectante. Complacido como estaba por verla tan dispuesta se introdujo lentamente en el interior de la joven

El príncipe sintió la resistencia del cuerpo virginal, intentó retirarse maldiciendo por lo bajo, pero fue demasiado tarde, el grito de Hinata le indicó que había roto la barrera hasta ahora impenetrada, el dolor en ella era evidente, se notaba en su rostro y la culpa lo llenó

Hinata perdió noción de todo, solo podía sentir el inmenso dolor infringido por parte de su captor, la dolorosa plenitud que sentía era demasiado para su cuerpo, sintió lagrimas en su rostro aun con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados

No hubo más movimiento, como si el tiempo se hubiera suspendido, luego él libero las manos de ella y la acerco más a su cuerpo

- Pido una tregua, y como la he confundido y mi confusión me ha llevado a lastimarla permítame curar sus heridas

En un principio no entendió las palabras del príncipe, pero los actos fueron más que evidentes, empezó con un recorrido de besos desde el cuello pasando por el rostro hasta terminar en los labios que acarició con los suyos suavemente hasta que estos cedieron abriéndole paso

Una mano bajo hasta su seno y lo atrapó, jugando con su pezón haciendo gemir de placer por el estimulo, entonces Sasuke la penetró profundamente provocando un hormigueo de inesperado placer en ella, esta sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndola inhalar gran cantidad de aire que soltó suavemente, como agradeciendo la liberación final

Las estocadas empezaron, primero suaves, pero tomando velocidad y profundidad mientras seguía el acto, las caricias por parte de él trataron de cubrirla por completo, llevándola al placer máximo, usando todo lo que sabía para complacerla, las manos de Hinata intentaron apartarlo pero al tocar el pecho masculino se deslizaron por los músculos olvidando su intención, fascinada por la delicia que experimentaba el tocar el cuerpo de ese hombre

Perdieron la conciencia de sus actos, no había pasado ni futuro, no había nombres ni jerarquía, solo eran ellos en ese momento, lo único real era la sangre hirviendo que recorría sus venas y los quemaba cada segundo mas, aquel movimiento de caderas cada vez mas frenético y el conocimiento completo del cuerpo del otro y el suyo propio volviéndose uno, después de un largo rato en ese ejercicio el movimiento ceso al llegar al clímax, cuando sus cuerpos no soportaron mas dejándose llevar por el placer máximo que el mismo acto les brindaba, al fin cesó el movimiento

Permanecieron un poco más juntos, siendo uno, luego el príncipe abandonó el cuerpo de la joven, quedándose junto a ella apoyándose en un codo. Hinata lo miró, Sasuke estaba sudado, con el cabello revuelto pegado al rostro y una mirada de arrepentimiento por el error mas no por el acto, no omitió palabras de excusa como si la sola mirada bastara, pero para Hinata no era suficiente, el príncipe había robado algo muy valioso

Apartando la vista del hombre tocó el hombro más alejado de la chimenea y comprendió que hacia frio en la habitación, tenía la piel de gallina, vio como él se ponía de rodillas y la levantaba, caminando un par de pasos hasta llegar a la cama, la deposito allí y la cubrió con la colcha

Caminó desnudo hasta la puerta, sin pudor alguno, Hinata pudo apreciar completamente la espalda del príncipe, todo el cuerpo era musculo, no había un solo gramo de grasa, era un hombre de envidiable belleza no lo podía negar. Sasuke abrió la puerta y gritó llamando a uno de sus hombres

- ¡Shino!

A Hinata ese nombre se le hizo conocido, recordó al hombre que estuvo tan cerca de atraparla en el bosque, el susodicho apareció ante Sasuke no bien terminado el grito, se quedo quieto esperando las órdenes de su amo. Hinata sabía que a pesar de que aquel hombre no la viera directamente sabía lo que había pasado, lo vio percatarse de la ropa tirada en el suelo, incluido su vestido roto

- Sake para dos – ordenó el príncipe – y la cena en una bandeja, para dos también

En cuanto Shino se marchó en busca de lo ordenado, Sasuke se inclinó a avivar el fuego, sin importarle que no fuera trabajo para manos reales, luego regresó a la cama y miró detenidamente a Hinata

- Al parecer encontró un modo de demostrarme que usted es Hinata Hyuga

- No era mi intensión, se lo aseguro – aceptó con tranquilidad que ahora usara su verdadero nombre

- Lamento que haya sido necesario. No soy de violar inocentes

- No. Solo a las asesinas de su hermano – replicó cubriéndose más con la colcha

El golpe de la puerta terminó la conversación, era Shino con las cosas pedidas por Sasuke, luego de dejar en una gran charola llena de comida se marchó como si Hinata no existiera, pero a pesar de sentirse ignorada agradeció el gesto de no mencionar su estado

Sasuke sirvió un poco de sake en dos vasos y le pasó uno a Hinata

- No gracias, no estoy acostumbrada a licores fuertes

- Ninguna señorita lo está, pero no es momento para vinos aguados

- En s-serio no lo necesito – temblaba y el coraje con el que se enfrentaba a Sasuke estaba desapareciendo pero no quería beber

La miró dudoso - ¿no pensaras que quiero emborracharte? Déjame decirte que ya no hace falta

El sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de la joven al entender el sentido de sus palabras - ¡No! – grito rápidamente hundiéndose más en las sabanas

- Si no es eso, entonces que…. Necesita que le obligue a tomárselo ¿eso es lo que le da placer?

A penas terminó esa frase y Hinata ya le había arrebatado el vaso tomando todo el contenido en un solo trago, no estaba acostumbrada a la bebida por lo que sintió arder su estomago aflojar una lagrima. Sasuke tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reírse de la actitud infantil de Hinata, se sentó junto a ella en la cama y bebió lentamente su trago, pero el humor se desvaneció al ver como el frasquito que colgaba de la cadena se posicionaba entre los pechos de esta

- Termina de beberlo y dime donde esta Hanabi

Le sorprendió el repentino cambio de Sasuke, se supone que como reivindicación estaba portándose de lo mas caballeroso posible, dentro de lo que le permitía el carácter

- No… no se a que se refiere – los nervios la invadieron y empezó con el ya olvidado tartamudeo

- Mire señorita, si no es porque me cuesta creer que mi hermano pudiera tener una amante virgen estuviera jurando que es Hanabi – toco el fino collar rozando ligeramente la blanca piel de su acompañante, haciéndola erizar al instante – este collar tienen las iníciales de mi hermano, Itachi solía dar estas chucherías como agradecimiento a favores recibidos, así que el que lo tengas significa que viste a tu hermana

La abierta declaración de Sasuke la heló por completo, no se había puesto a pensar que ese collar dado por su hermana como muestra de agradecimiento seria quien delataría su posición en ese pueblo

- Se que ha visto a Hyuga Hanabi y me va a decir donde esta

- Aunque lo supiera no podría decirlo, como piensa que traicionaría a mi propia hermana – no podía negar que temblaba por la mirada del príncipe, pero el solo recuerdo de su hermana le daba valor

- No pienses que no te haría nada solo por saber que no eres ella

- ¿Qué mas podría perder? – interrumpió con algo de nostalgia, aun le costaba creer lo que hace poco había pasado

- Piensas que lo que te he hecho es lo peor que te puede ocurrir – la mirada de ella lo busco ante la frase expuesta – aun no sabes lo que podría pasarte si no cooperas

Con esa amenaza directa Hinata se sintió desfallecer, ¿Qué podría ser peor que perder la castidad en el frio piso de una casa de huéspedes? Temió por la respuesta

**Notas de la autora:**

He tardado mucho en este porque siempre me interrumpían, y tenía mucho que leer para mis clases

**Akki4eVeR** si Sasuke no sacara sus propias conclusiones no sería el, siempre es así de impulsivo y acelerado, nada le costaba investigar mas, solo ve el parecido y acusa a la pobre de Hinata

**Valkiria Natsuki** me gusta tu nuevo Nick….. si hubo una confusión, pero ahora estoy clarísima

Me alegra que te gustara el capi, y espero que teste sea igual o mejor, Hinata siempre trata de proteger a Hanabi, pero se ha sacrificado demasiado

**biankis uchiha** mas largos no los puedo poner, me gusta poner escenas completas si los hago más largos las dejaría hasta la mitad, además tengo otro cinco fics que atender, por mas que quisiera no es posible por el momento

**Nayasha The Otome** me halagas con tu comentario, decir que es perfecto me hace enorgullecerme de haberlo escogido y de darle mi estilo, arigato

**josyuchiha **Sasuke terminó pasando en cima de Hinata en todos los sentidos que se puedan imaginar y según el aún faltan mas si ella no habla y Hinata no quiere hablar

**Lorss** gracias…. Espero que te siga gustando

**TheRusso** me gustan los finales de capitulo, son los que te hacen pensar en el próximo

Hinata es demasiado buena, pero así se muestra en el manga

**Maribelteka** que lindo es saber que te apeteció darme un mensaje aquí también T.T

Significa mucho para mí, pues se que la historia te gusta arigato

**OriHimeko-chan** es mi propósito que al final busquen el original y lo lean, para que conozcan a jeniffer Blake

**layill **se aprovecho de ella, pero al final no fue una violación muy brusca, temía que se viera grotesca, me encanto escribirla

Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan lo de Sai y Sasuke es verdad, pero no te adelantes a los hechos, si te pareció raro que lo pusiera de mano derecha del Uchiha es porque aún falta por leer, ya verás como todo encaja tan bien como si este personaje fuera creado para Sai y Sasuke, espero y este nuevo avance Sasuhina te agrade, no es común que a la prota la violen en el quinto capitulo

Nos vemos en el próximo

**Akai**


	6. Reglas

**Capítulo6**

**Reglas**

Sasuke se estaba cansando de la actitud de Hinata, ¡Por qué se empeñaba tanto en proteger a una asesina! Debía intimidarla para que hable

- piénselo bien Hinata, la casa de su padre estaba en silencio cuando la abandonamos, aun no se ha dado orden de alarma por lo que asumo que no se han percatado de su ausencia, si regresa en la mañana será como si nada de este incidente hubiera ocurrido, seguiría con su honra intacta, pero si por el contario aparece en la plaza al medio día, sentada en la montura de mi caballo conmigo sujetándola las personas pensaran muy mal y la noticia llegaría rápidamente a los oídos de su padre

Si en verdad el príncipe fuera capaz de hacer eso, y lo estaba empezando a creer, sería el fin de su vida como la conocía, seria repudiada, no hacía falta ni reflexionar, podía imaginarse a las chismosas del pueblo señalándola sin ningún reparo, a los jóvenes que no la visitarían a no ser para insinuarle cosas indecentes o burlarse abiertamente de su reputación manchada, hasta que tomara el camino de la religión o por el contrario terminara haciendo caso a los chismes y se dedicara a una vida libertina como muchas que fueron deshonradas

- Una perspectiva desalentadora – murmuro el príncipe al percatarse que ella se lo estaba imaginando

- Usted no se… a-atrevería

- Me atrevería eso y mucho más para encontrar a la asesina de mi hermano

Hinata miró el fuego que ardía tranquilamente en la chimenea, no tenía mucho en que pensar, la decisión que marcaría su vida para siempre estaba tomada

- Si es así como ha de ser, haga lo que deba

- No se da cuenta de que esta actitud de mártir no le conviene, ¿acaso no se ha puesto a pensar en si en verdad Hanabi se merece su sacrificio? – el tono de Sasuke cada vez era más molestó

- No lo hago por mi hermana, lo hago por mí misma, es mi honor el que cuido al no traicionar a mi gente

Sasuke alzó una ceja – entonces usted sabe su situación perfectamente, donde esta y lo que le puede pasar y aun así esta con la mirada tan alta como si lo que hiciera fuera lo más heroico que pudiera hacer ¿tiene usted idea quería Hinata de lo cerca que esta de ser golpeada?

- Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en recurrir a eso

- No hace falta que se lo pregunte más – bufó molesto

- Lo siento mucho, pero estoy segura que rogar clemencia no serviría, yo… yo he perdido todo, que más podría hacerme

Había dudado un poco, perose había asombrado por la valentía que tenía al hablarle al príncipe, se preguntó si el sake que había tomado le dio ese valor del que tanto carecía

Sasuke estaba molesto por la actitud de Hinata, esa niña con aspecto inocente se había atrevido a encararlo y negarse a obedecer ante una orden, nunca antes una mujer se le había revelado, ya sea por su aspecto o su poder, prácticamente no conocía lo que era el rechazo y experimentarlo en estos momentos no era lo que necesitaba

Si cree que lo que ha sufrido es lo peor que le puede pasar, está en el más grande error, es usted mi prisionera, nadie sabe que está aquí y puedo hacer con usted lo que me venga en gana, le aseguro señorita que lo que le he hecho no es ni el diez por ciento de lo que puedo llegar a hacer si no colabora

- mi… mi padre se dará cuenta de mi ausencia y dará alerta

- Quizás – mencionó mientras se acercaba a ella, impidiéndole un posible escape de su lugar en la cama – pero me pregunto si su padre mencionará que está conmigo, recuerde que eso daría a mal pensar, ¿Qué pensarían los aldeanos de mis motivos de secuestrarla?

En ese momento supo que tenía razón, la mirada de Hinata le confirmaba que su padre no daría la alarma, protegería a Hanabi con la misma convicción como lo estaba haciendo ella

- El tenerme aquí no s-serviría de n-nada

- Claro que sí, ahora sé que Hanabi está cerca y que se comunicó con su familia, solo es cuestión de tiempo para encontrarla

- Se aburrirá de mí antes de veinticuatro horas

Las manos de Sasuke tocaron el collar con el sello de su hermano y con agilidad se lo quito del cuello de la doncella – ya veremos si me aburro de usted – dejando el collar en la mesa de noche tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos y la besó antes siquiera de que ella opusiera resistencia

Hinata se quedó rígida, para que luchar si tenía las de perder, pero cumpliría con su objetivo, haría que el príncipe se aburriera de ella, sintió el calor dentro de sí por el movimiento de los labios del hombre que la sujetaba, pero no demostraría nada, si se mostraba fría él la soltaría o al menos eso pensaba

.

.

.

En días tan fríos como este Hinata disfrutaba el lento despertar, se estiró un poco en la cama mientras emitía un gemido por tener que dejar la cómoda posición, se movió un poco para levantarse cuando sintió la dureza de un cuerpo junto al suyo, las imágenes de la noche anterior cayeron en ella como un balde de agua fría, aquella pesadilla del secuestro era una realidad aún más horrible a la luz del sol, cuando fijo su mirada en el príncipe se percató que este la observaba fijamente

- Buenos días – le saludó

- Bu-buenos días – respondió intentando no sonrojarse

- En realidad no es de día, ya es más de media tarde, debo informarle que su honra ya ha sido manchada

- Que… que amable en recordármelo – murmuró sintiendo pena de su cuerpo a penas cubierto por la sabana

Sasuke se molestó, en su vida había conocido a una mujer capaz de usar sarcasmo en un tono tan inocente y sonrojarse mientras ofendía– se siente mordaz ¿verdad? Cualquier síntoma de desmayo exigiría drásticas medidas de prevención

- Amenazando antes de desayunar, pensé que un príncipe tendría más temas de conversación

La risa gutural de Sasuke no se hizo esperar, sorprendiendo a la joven que no esperaba esa reacción, le estaba costando mucho ser tan dura y frontal para que él en vez de enojarse se divirtiera a costa suya

- Tiene toda la razón, arreglaré eso – mostró una bandeja llena de comida – sería tan amable de servirnos el desayuno

Debería negarse, no era nada para el príncipe y no le debía fidelidad como sus soldados, ni mucho menos tenían una relación, pero por otro lado la comida que estaba junto a ella se veía tan apetitosa que decidió servirle, al menos por esta vez. Mientras servía café con leche al príncipe pensaba que seguramente fue Shino quien se encargó del desayuno, se sonrojó al imaginar que el la había visto dormida junto al príncipe sin ropa

Se sintió mal al darse cuenta que estaba comiendo sin protestar, era el segundo pastelillo que terminaba y cuando tomó el tercero sintió una mirada de aprobación del príncipe, como si esperaba que hiciera eso, no se miraban mientras comían y Hinata agradecía ese detalle, comer casi desnuda frente al hombre que ahora la conocía más que ella misma no era muy cómodo

- Me he dado cuenta que la he subestimado, tanto a usted como a Hanabi

- ¿perdón?

- Shikamaru, uno de mis hombres me informó que vio salir a dos mujeres, pensé que sería como en la ciudad principal donde las mujeres siempre andan con sus doncellas hasta para ir al baño, así que cuando la encontramos me deje de preocupar por la otra, pero pensándolo mejor, la creo más que capaz de salir sola así que me queda la duda ¿acaso la segunda mujer era Hanabi y la llevo a un refugio y por eso regreso sola?

Hinata tragó lo que tenía en la boca, trato de mostrarse fría – espero que no piense que negare o afirmare su teoría su alteza

- Creo que en vista de que nos conocemos – fingió pensar en la palabra correcta – más íntimamente, sería mejor que me llamara Sasuke y no se preocupe no espero que me responda

- No le será tan fácil encontrar a una mujer, no somos tan sencillas como se nos hace parecer

- Quizás, pero mis hombres están ansiosos por ir de cacería

Hinata no respondía ¿Qué más podía decir?, Sasuke dejo la taza en la mesa de noche acercándose peligrosamente a ella que para evitar el contacto se arrimó más a la cabecera de la cama, el sonrió mientras le jalaba la sabana dejando al descubierto los pechos de la joven

- Le he dado permiso para que me llame por mi nombre sin ningún tipo de formalidad y aun no lo ha usado

- No… no he tenido la oportunidad de usarlo

- ¿no será que no me llamas por mi nombre para mantener la distancia entre nosotros? – se acercó a los pecho de Hinata pero se detuvo en su clavícula besándola con detenimiento

- En realidad – le costaba hablar sintiendo los labios de Sasuke descendiendo desde su clavícula hasta sus senos –no creo… no creo que importe c-como le llame

- Estoy acostumbrado a que se haga mi voluntad – lamio un pezón endureciéndolo al instante

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior para evitar gemir, no entendía como un hombre que estaba abusando de su control sobre ella podía hacerla sentir así, debería sentir repugnancia, se suponía que eso era lo que sentían las violadas ¿Por qué no se sentía así?

La tortura continuaba, no sabía cuánto iba a resistir, cuando sintió el golpe de la puerta, soltó un suspiro de alivio

- La puerta

- Es Shino – contestó Sasuke sin prestarle importancia, volviendo a su labor

Si Hinata quería que Sasuke la soltara debía ceder un poco y lo sabía, debía ser rápido o perdería el control sobre ella

- Onegai… Sasuke

Sasuke emitió un bufido y se levantó, tapó a Hinata con la sabana y se dirigió a la puerta – Shino está muy bien entrenado – murmuró mientras se acercaba a la puerta – demasiado – se quejó para el

Al parecer las tareas de Shino eran rutinarias, pues sin que Sasuke las pidiera había entrado la tina de baño y los baldes con agua caliente, Sasuke no desaprovecho un momento y se metió a la tina, ignorando el frio que hacia se bañó con agilidad con el agua caliente que había llevado el hombre, luego de terminar el aseo se dejó vestir para dar esa imagen de príncipe engreído ante Hinata, pues el mismo sino se sorprendió cuando Sasuke le dejo poner la espada en el cinto

- Shino dale a la señorita todo lo que desee menos la manera de irse de aquí, Sai se quedará de guardia

- ¿Quién es Sai?

- Uno de mis hombres más antiguos y por lo tanto con mayor confianza

Sasuke abandonó la habitación seguida por su guardia dejándola sola, por primera vez desde lo pasado estaba sin la fuerte presencia de Sasuke, no tardó mucho en que Shino dejó las cosas para el baño de ella, se bañó lentamente mientras pensaba en la realidad que ahora vivía, parecía tan irreal que haya sido abusada la noche anterior, se suponía que las mujeres que pasan por eso quedan aterradas pero ella se sentía normal, no ocultaba su odio hacia Sasuke y lo que le había hecho pero, además del escozor entre sus piernas no se sentía diferente a cuando aún era virgen

Cuando Shino había entrado nuevamente para esta vez llevarse los implementos del baño llevo el vestido y la ropa interior, se disculpó por no haberlo podido arreglar completamente y sugirió que abandonara la habitación para poder limpiarla, así que no le tocó más que recorrer la casa

La casa estaba vacía, pero eso ya lo sabía, aun así tenia la mínima esperanza de poder conocer a esos hombres que vio en la fiesta, quizás ellos si hubieran tenido más consideración y la hubieran entendido, porque si de algo estaba convencida Hyuga Hinata era que nadie podía ser tan obstinado como el príncipe

- Usted debe ser la señorita Hinata – la saludó un hombre

A Hinata no le bastó preguntar su nombre, ese debía ser Sai, pero al verlo se quedó sorprendida, en la fiesta debido a los nervios no se había percatado del parecido de este sujeto con el príncipe, solo que este era mucho más blanco y si es posible, aun mas inexpresivo

- M-Mucho gusto – saludó en una reverencia

- Soy Sai, ¿le gustaría desayunar conmigo?

- Ya he comido, gracias igualmente por la invitación – respondió Hinata sonriendo por la amabilidad con la que estaba siendo tratada, no se sintió una rehén en ese momento

- Lástima que ya haya comido, pero me gustaría que de igual manera me acompañara, nada es peor que comer solo

Trató de pensar en una buena excusa para no aceptar, pero no las encontraba, se lo veía amable, la había tratado como una dama, si se quedaba con él no tendría que interrumpir a Shino que seguramente estaba aún arreglando la habitación, incluso Sasuke lo había nombrado como hombre de confianza, sin más argumentos decidió aceptar

- Le agradezco señorita Hinata, cuando se tiene que aprender a vivir con una guardia de hombres es cuando realmente se aprecia la compañía de una mujer aunque sea solo en el desayuno

Hinata se preguntó si eso había sido un sonrojo, pero no se atrevería a preguntárselo

- Señorita, espero que no odie al príncipe

Ese comentario la desubicó, ¿porque hablaba sobre el príncipe? ¡A él que le importaba sobre su odio hacia Sasuke! – créame que tengo más de un buen motivo para odiarlo

- Lo sé – afirmó tomando todo el contenido de su taza

- ¡se lo ha contado! – Gritó indignada – ese hombre

- No – interrumpió Sai – él no me ha dicho nada, yo lo he deducido por lo que no me ha dicho, llevo demasiados años junto a él, lo conozco más de lo que el mismo cree

- y-y usted que piensa de mi situación, ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? – la curiosidad la invadió, quizás pudiera tener las respuestas que el príncipe le negó

- No se preocupe señorita, el príncipe no la dejara desamparada, sé que lo hizo estuvo mal, pero sabrá recompensarla

¿Recompensarla? Ella no aceptaría dinero por su virginidad, aceptar la ayuda que le daría el príncipe para resarcir el daño seria como si se estuviera vendiendo y ella no se vendería, debía escapar lo más pronto posible, desaparecer de la presencia de Sasuke y alertar a su hermana.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Pensé que este capítulo nunca saldría, mi lindo profesor (entiéndanse el sarcasmo) exprimió hasta mi última neurona y a pesar de haber tenido el capítulo casi en su totalidad, la última hoja es lo que más costó

Es momento de la tortura para Hinata y los intentos de escape, una de mis partes favoritas de la historia…. El próximo vendrá, la presión de sus comentarios me ayudo, así que tratare de no dilatar tanto

**Dark Amy-chan** pues la verdad Hinata no esta tan afectada como debería después de una violación y ella misma se lo recrimina, se supone que debería estar destrozada

Sasuke tiene ideas en mente para hacer hablar a Hinata, solo espéralas

**Nayasha The Otome** yo siempre he pensado que esta historia seria perfecta para un Sasuhina con un par de arreglitos y aquí esta, y si me he tardado ha sido por culpa de los profes, que no entienden que tengo más cosas que sus deberes

**biankis uchiha** gracias ^^…. Me gusta que quede entendible, porque en adelante abran un par de enredos

**Akki4eVeR** estará difícil liberarse de Sasuke teniendo este una guardia, sobretodo porque nadie sabe donde esta ella… yo también espero que Hanabi aprecie eso, aunque lo dudo

**hina08** n/n te recomiendo que leas el original, pues yo he acortado partes, no quiero que este fic sea demasiado largo, y pues adaptarlo me ha resultado fácil en algunos personajes, en otros no, por ejemplo, tuve que modificar porque en el original Hinata no tiene padre, sino tía

**Lorss** yo tampoco puedo odiar a Sasuke, aunque le haya hecho eso a Hinata

**layill** lo Uchiha nadie se lo quita….. la verdad es que aun tiene muchas armas para usar contra Hinata

**TheRusso** claro, el collar fue un muy mal regalo que no debía haber aceptado…. Ahora que Sasuke creía en ella volvió a desconfiar, al menos ya sabe que no es Hanabi aunque lo tuviera que descubrir con ese método

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** pues Sai y Sasuke harán su papel perfectamente, quizás no te lo parezca en un principio, este fic además de tener intriga y seducción, tiene muchos secretos y mentiras por lo que no se puede confiar en las primeras impresiones

**Shizuru-HiME** primero gracias por el comen, la verdad es que Sasuke aun tiene un par de cartas para usar contra Hinata, espero que ella pueda resistir, aun no sé como lo hare

Segundo, yo leía el fic de Luis y me entere de la denuncia en el PLAP, en cuanto me entere le di una revisada al original y la verdad me sentí decepcionada al ver el copy/paste, una adaptación es un visión personal basada en una historia, no solo cambio de nombres, si fuera así este fic estuviera terminado hace mucho, espero que no le borren la cuenta a Luis porque es penado y no solo aquí, en toda página o blog está prohibido el plagio, me gustaría que Luis hiciera la adaptación de ese libro, pues me gustaría terminarlo en Sasuhina y sé que tiene talento

Hasta el próximo

Akai


	7. Guardia Real

Han pasado muchos capítulos y aun no conocen completamente a la guardia de Sasuke, así que es hora de sus presentaciones, hay que darle más protagonismo a estos chicos ¿no creen?

**Capítulo 7**

**Guardia real**

La conversación con Sai fue fructífera para Hinata, al menos ahora sabía que aquello dicho por el príncipe sobre la diferencia de crianza entre él y su hermano mayor era cierto, al parecer Sai lo conocía desde niño y era uno de sus más antiguos hombres a pesar de no tener más edad que el mismo príncipe, pero ella no quería seguir escuchando sobre el hombre que la tenía prisionera y su acompañante se dio cuenta, casi sin notar el cambio hablaron de otras cosas, las horas pasaron y el cielo se oscurecía, de un momento a otro se escucharon los caballos, la guardia real había regresado.

Sasuke entró primero, Sai no tuvo tiempo para ponerse de pie viéndose encontrando sentado junto a la joven ante la mirada acusadora del príncipe, el resto de la guardia miraba expectante por encima del hombro de su líder, había sido un día tedioso y algo de diversión no sería nada malo.

Era hora de la cena y el encargado de la misma era el hombre robusto llamado Chouji, desde que se metió en la cocina el movimiento no cesó hasta que salió con los platillos terminados, era hábil y al parecer muy meticuloso.

En cuanto la mesa estuvo lista Hinata se vio obligada a sentarse junto a Sasuke, los hombres empezaron a presentarse.

- Yo soy Shino – para Hinata era más que obvio quien era, pero supuso que estaba dando el ejemplo de cómo presentarse – soy guardia del príncipe Sasuke desde hace cinco años y me encargo de su atención personal – con una inclinación de cabeza volvió a su asiento.

El siguiente en ponerse de pie fue Sai – mi nombre es Sai – sonrió ante el asentimiento de Hinata – conozco al príncipe desde que éramos niños y soy miembro de la guardia real desde que fue formada por él.

- Sigo yo – mencionó animadamente el dueño del perro mientras se ponía de pie – me llamo Kiba y este es mi perro Akamaru, somos los encargados de rastrear, tengo el mejor olfato de toda la guardia – el bufido de varios chicos no le importó – estoy junto a Sasuke desde que lo conozco y me pidió pertenecer a su guardia.

El cocinero se puso de pie después de Kiba – soy Chouji, el último miembro reclutado de la guardia y el encargado de la comida en el grupo – se sentó sonrojado ante la sonrisa de Hinata, la verdad es que ese joven le causaba ternura además de agradecimiento pues todo lo que había comido desde que fue secuestrada era delicioso.

- Las presentaciones son problemáticas – comentó mientras se ponía de pie aquel hombre que casi la descubre junto a su hermana camino al colegio de monjas – mi nombre es Shikamaru un gusto conocerte.

Sasuke soltó una carcajada sonora sorprendiendo a más de uno – Shikamaru definitivamente eres el más listo de todos mis hombres – todos sonrieron ante el comentario, todos menos Hinata que no entendía a qué se refería con esa frase – preséntate – le indicó en voz baja pero firme.

- Me llamo Hyuga Hinata encantada de conocerlos a todos, espero no causarle problemas en mi estancia obligatoria.

Ahora fue el turno de Kiba de reírse, más por la cara de Sasuke ante el sutil sarcasmo de Hinata que por las palabras en sí.

La comida continuó sin más contratiempos, para una chica que no había estado en una mesa con tantos hombres no se sintió incomoda, se portaron de una manera libre pero no grotesca, de su padre había escuchado que ese tipo de gente era vulgar e irrespetuosa, las hermanas del colegio habían reafirmado la teoría pero las pruebas desmentían los rumores, aquellos hombres que se relacionaban con gitanos eran más educados que muchos caballeros de la aldea.

- He comido demasiado – se quejó Kiba tocando su abdomen ahora abultado – no me cabe este último trozo de pan – lanzó la pequeña porción hacia Chouji pegándole en el pecho.

- La comida no se desperdicia – contraatacó lanzando algo de sus sobras salpicando a más de uno en el camino.

De un momento a otro una pequeña travesura se transformó en una campal guerra de comida, Hinata tuvo que arrimarse lo más posible a su asiento para evitar terminar manchada, su mirada se posó en Sasuke que sin moverse miraba la situación algo divertido, pero cuando la batalla empezaba a tornarse más peligrosa puesto que de un momento a otro no solo era comida lo que se lanzaban, decidió terminarla. El príncipe tomó algunas servilletas enrolándolas mientras caminaba con ellas hacia la chimenea cercana, las asomó al fuego para prenderlas y de manera imprevista las lanzó a la guerra de comida.

Por instinto todos los soldados atraparon las servilletas antes de darse cuenta de su verdadero contenido, el fuego ardió en sus manos y todos se las regresaron al príncipe que efectuó el mismo ataque un par de veces hasta que el fuego los obligo a detenerse antes de sufrir quemaduras graves en las palmas.

Satisfechos y algo desestrezados los guardias del príncipe se marcharon hacia sus habitaciones a descansar dejando solos a Sasuke y Hinata.

La joven no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, aquellos sujetos jugaban con fuego como si de cirqueros se tratara y luego se marchaban sin pedir siquiera perdón, se fijó en su captor, específicamente en las manos de su captor que fueron las más afectadas del grupo y sin detenerse a pensar demasiado en ello las tomó entre las suyas para examinar las heridas.

- Y pensé que era yo quien siempre iría en su búsqueda – bromeó al ver el comportamiento de la joven.

- Se lastimó mucho solo para calmar a sus hombres, ¿Por qué simplemente no les ordenó retirarse a descansar?

- Hinata, quizás sepa mucho sobre costumbres y mojigaterías de señoritas decentes, pero no sabe nada sobre mandar a hombres como estos, si hubiera hecho lo que acaba de decir se hubieran marchado enojado o incluso pensando que tengo preferencia hacia Kiba que fue quien inicio la guerra de comida.

- Entonces quiere decir que para que se marchen tranquilos es necesario sacrificarse y salir lastimado – no podía entender cómo podía lastimarse a propósito solo para que sus hombres se marcharan felices.

- Son mis hombres, si de ellos no tengo su aprecio no tengo nada, mi vida depende de ellos la mayoría de veces, una simple quemadura no es nada.

Hinata miró bien las quemaduras, no eran tan graves debido a los callos en las manos del príncipe, pero se suponía que un príncipe no debería tener callos en las manos, nuevamente las historias sobre el trabajo duro que había tenido que realizar Sasuke por no ser el primogénito llegaban a su mente.

- ¿Dónde se encuentran los implementos para curarlo?

- ¿me vas a curar?

Asintió sonrojada por la intensa mirada que le estaba dando el hombre frente a ella, no entendía qué de raro tenía el que quisiera curar sus heridas, haría eso por cualquiera. Sasuke la condujo hacia los implementos, encontró alcanfor y una crema con olor a hierbas junto a unas vendas, al parecer las heridas en el grupo eran más comunes de lo que pudo haberse imaginado en un principio.

Sasuke colocó sus palmas hacia arriba juntando sus manos para darle el acceso completo de sus heridas a Hinata, esta simplemente mojo una gasa en alcanfor y procedió a limpiar suavemente las heridas, soplando un poco para evitar el ardor normal por el uso del líquido en la heridas, luego aplicó cantidad suficiente de la pomada y vendo sus heridas de manera eficiente y delicada.

No emitieron más palabras hasta llegar a su habitación, ella no quería un gracias simplemente alejarse del hombre que lograba ponerla nerviosa con la simple mirada pero este al dormir con ella la seguía a paso lento.

Una vez dentro de la habitación y con la puerta eficazmente cerrada por Sasuke este procedió a hablar.

- Cada día me sorprende más mi querida Hinata – esta lo miró dudosa – teniendo la oportunidad de causarme dolor ha curado mis heridas con la mayor delicadeza y agilidad, como una amante esposa lo haría con su lastimado marido

¿Ella había actuado como una esposa? No sabía la respuesta o no quería saberlo, dejó de cuestionarse cuando sintió que Sasuke la tomaba de los hombros y la acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo.

- Déjeme decirle que he descubierto algo muy agradable en su persona y no dudare en usarlo a mi favor.

Iba a refutar, Sasuke siempre le decía ese tipo de verdades a media para dejarla intrigada, pero se vio invadida por los labios del príncipe, su cuerpo reaccionó ante el contacto respondiendo inmediatamente a la petición de placer, no podía pensar por sí misma, ¿pecado? Tal vez lo era pero ya no importaba, podía sentir como los labios de Sasuke ahora bajaban hacia su cuello y las manos vendadas recorrían su talle haciéndola gemir, no sintió cuando fue depositada en la cama, simplemente se rindió al placer.

.

.

.

En la siguiente mañana no fue Sai quien se quedó a cuidarla, habían dejado a Kiba cuidándola, y vaya que era eficiente en su trabajo, la seguía todos lados junto a su enorme perro blanco, no le hacía platica, simplemente se sentaba cerca de ella y acariciaba a su mascota que parecía complacida con los mismos.

Hinata le preguntó si podía dar un paseo y el aceptó, la casa tenía un pequeño huerto cercano, la joven intentó hablar de distintas cosas para llamar la atención del muchacho, pero al parecer no había tema en común que tuviera y estar allí en silencio era incomodo, pero cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencida se le ocurrió un último tema que quizás si le interesaría.

- ¿hace cuánto estas con Akamaru?

La sola mención de su amada mascota hizo reír a Kiba que empezó a narrar la curiosa historia de cómo obtuvo al enorme can que poseía, la sonrisa de Kiba le recordaba a la de Naruto cuando estaba entusiasmado, era una joven amable después de todo, la conversación se mantuvo el resto del paseo y aun dentro de la casa, fue una sorpresa para ella el saber que aquel perro era muy dócil.

- A Akamaru le agradas – comentó contento Kiba cuando el perro le lamio la cara a Hinata haciendo asustar por la impresión – de ahora en adelante te protegerá, es un perro fiel cuando quiere a alguien.

Dejaron de hablar del can y descubrieron gustos en común, ambos descubrieron que eran personas muy compatibles, incluso Kiba le había asegurado que de haber nacido en otra historia fueran los mejores amigos, teoría a la que le dio razón.

La guardia real llegó y a Sasuke no le agradó para nada encontrar a Kiba conversando amenamente con Hinata y a Akamaru postrado ante los pies de la dama, mando inmediatamente al joven a recoger leña para la chimenea y este se fue molesto por la interrupción en su plática, antes de marcharse le dedicó una reverencia formal a Hinata como despedida.

El enojó de Sasuke era evidente, ordenó a Chouji que subiera la cena para dos a su cuarto y caminó junto a Hinata hacia el mismo, la joven decidió no contradecirlo aunque no tenía ni idea de que era justamente ella la causa del enojo.

Sasuke se sentó junto a la mesa de trabajo y empezó a revisar algunos documentos, Hinata simplemente se sentó en la cama y lo miraba a ratos tratando de descifrar sus pensamientos, pero al parecer eso no era posible pues el duro rostro del príncipe no daba cabida a exteriorizar sentimientos más allá de la ira mostrada en ocasiones, rendida se dirigió a la ventana.

Mientras miraba el camino principal por el que seguramente la trajeron cuando la secuestraron empezó a pensar en su hermana, ¿Qué estaría haciendo Hanabi en estos momentos? Seguramente ya estaría en su habitación puesto que en el colegio las monjas siempre merendaban antes de que el sol se oculte, seguramente estaría aburrida maldiciendo su suerte sin saber lo que ella estaba pasando, se cuestionó si Hanabi se habría preguntado al menos una vez si algo malo le había pasado, concluyó conociéndola que seguramente no.

La comida fue traída por Chouji que se marchó inmediatamente como intuyendo el humor de su jefe.

Y mientras la joven comía su porción y miraba al príncipe hacer lo propio con la suya decidió arriesgarse entablando conversación, después de todo había aprendido que lo peor de estar secuestrada era no tener nada que hacer ni nadie con quien hablar.

- Me podría decir hasta cuando permaneceré cautiva.

Sasuke la miró mientras tomaba un poco de sake – ya le he dicho antes que esa decisión es suya, el día en que responda a mis preguntas será libre.

- Sabe perfectamente que no puedo hacer eso.

- Entonces se quedará aquí hasta que encontremos a su hermana – volvió a comer restándole atención a Hinata.

- Si me quedare tanto tiempo al menos podría darme algo para distraerme, un libro quizás – sintió la mirada de Sasuke, al menos ya no estaba tan enojado.

- Con la prisa en la que he partido por la búsqueda de su hermana no he podido traer mi variada literatura, solo traje un libro de reseñas sobre las estrategias en las anteriores guerras del país del fuego, un tratado de biología que ha sido muy cuestionado en la comunidad científica por sus innovadoras teorías y un libro de poemas que considero algo fuertes para una dama como usted.

Entendió claramente el mensaje, estaba tratando de subestimar su inteligencia – con el libro de biología me conformo, al menos podré leer algo interesante.

Sasuke no contestó, simplemente levantó una ceja e indicó con la mano un baúl donde se encontraban los libros.

.

.

.

Era de noche para leer pero Hinata había dejado el documento en la mesa de noche para el día siguiente tomarlo en sus momentos de aburrimiento, se arrimó a la ventana para mirar el paisaje, lo que no espero fue ver caballos llegar con sus respectivos jinetes.

El sonido de los cascos alertó al príncipe que tomó a Hinata apartándola para que no se visible por los recién llegados, aun así Hinata pudo ver perfectamente de quien se trataba, a la casa donde se encontraba cautiva estaba llegando Rock Lee y Namikaze Naruto.

Sasuke arrimó a Hinata contra la pared arrinconándola con su cuerpo – si emites algún gritó o sonido que te delate dentro de esta casa mientras estos están aquí no saldrás viva de aquí – advirtió

- Entendí – susurró débilmente mientras sentía que el príncipe la soltaba y se alejaba de la habitación.

Naruto había llegado, eso podría significar su libertad, nuevas esperanzas renacieron en la cautiva que se limitó a sonreír, quizás esa misma noche terminaría su tortura.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

De seguro recibiré más de una mala mirada por como dejé el capítulo, pero es parte de la trama, no es que sea malvada, es que me gusta el suspenso.

Me he tardado mucho pero he estaba muy atrasada en el manga y necesito estar al día por el bien de mis demás fics, así que he ocupado mi tiempo de escritura en leer Naruto, no fue para nada un sacrificio XD

**Shizuru-HiME** aun no logro comprender a Luis y a otros que por allí andan haciendo copy paste, es verdad que hay cosas que ha puesto pero eso no quita que la mayoría del texto es literal y que sea ilegal por más que digan que no.

En cuanto a Sasuke, pues es innegable que no se lo puede odiar, hasta de malo esta bueno el condenado, la va a torturar un poco más, aunque no desee hacerlo, necesita la información para encontrar a Hanabi y no descansará hasta alcanzarla.

**Dark Amy-chan** todos esperan las torturas jajajajjajajajjaa, bueno la verdad hasta yo las espero pero no me adelanto a los hechos, antes hay que mostrar más a los personajes o sino no entenderán lo que ocurre luego.

**layill **de su casa no se sabe nada hasta el momento, que pensaran…. Pues seguramente lo peor ya sabes cómo es el padre de Hinata

**andrearock** siento la demora, en serio, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar

**Hiinaataah Hiime-chan** T.T te he extrañado, hace tanto que no te veía por aquí.

Qué bueno que estés de regreso, espero seguir viéndote en mis historias como siempre y ver las actualizaciones de tu historia ^^

**Akai yume.**


	8. Intento de escape

Este fic me tiene inspirada (me hubiera gustado tener la misma inspiración con mis otras historias) asumo que es porque me acercó a mi parte favorita de la trama, aunque en realidad casi todo el libro es mi parte favorita.

No se acostumbren a contis tan seguidas, fue un lapsus creativo, tratare de mantenerme en una cada semana o semana y media, ahora no los entretengo más…. Lean.

**Capítulo 8**

**Intento de escape**

Su corazón latía aceleradamente, Naruto estaba en el piso de abajo y eso significaba una esperanza de ser libre, se acercó a la puerta para escuchar lo que ocurría pero el grosor de la madera no le permitía escuchar ni el más leve sonido, así que se aventuró y giró lentamente la perilla para poder escuchar. Pudo ver a Naruto junto a Lee, que era uno de sus mejores amigos, pero se percató del motivo de la llegada, era una visita de cortesía.

Sintió ganas de llorar, había olvidado que se encontraba en una propiedad Namikaze, ella misma lo había escuchado en la fiesta, lo que significaba que su amigo no tenía ni idea de su secuestro, sabía que su padre no daría alerta de su desaparición sieso implicaba alguna desventaja para Hanabi, pero de saberlo a comprobarlo había una gran diferencia.

En ese momento comprendió algo importante, si ella no se libraba sola nadie lo haría por ella, sabía que quizás no volvería a tener una oportunidad tan buena como esta, el príncipe estaba ocupado con sus invitados y algunos miembros de la guardia lo acompañaban mientras otros dormían.

Abrió la puerta lo más lento que pudo para que no hiciera ruido, tomó su capa y se quitó los zapatos, caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo, si lograba llegar hacia la salida se servicio podía tomar uno de los caballos y huir o simplemente correr hasta una parte del camino donde pudiera interceptar a Naruto y pedirle ayuda, ni siquiera tenía que decir que el secuestrador era el mismo príncipe.

Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo, tratando de no hacer ruido y lo estaba logrando, se volvió a sentir de la misma manera que cuando escapó de Akamaru, esa vez había logrado escapar de la guardia si tenía la misma suerte todo estaría bien, se distrajo pensando en su libertad y no se fijó en una tabla floja en el piso. El crujir de la madera al apoyar su peso en ella sonó tan fuerte que sintió que todo aquel que estuviera en esa casa se había dado cuenta de su intento de escape, pero era solo su imaginación y la tensión de mantener el sigilo, miró la habitación que estaba cruzando, era la de Sai y tenía la puerta abierta dejando ver como el hombre se encontraba de sentado en la cama de espaldas a la puerta, casi grita del terror al darse cuenta que si bien no todos hubieran podido escuchar el ruido que provocó Sai si pudo, miró al hombre sumido en las sombras, se lo veía rígido pero no se movía así que decidió no arriesgarse más y continuó su camino.

Cuando bajó las escaleras agradeció a todos los dioses el no ser descubierta y que Naruto fuera tan ruidoso para ocultar sus pequeños ruidos, caminó por la cocina para llegar a la salida de servicio y tal como esperó estaba vacía, seguramente Shino se encontraba junto Sasuke atendiendo a los invitados, aprovechó su suerte y salió de la casa cerrando la puerta sigilosamente a su salida.

- Solo un poco más – susurró para darse ánimos, si lograba atravesar el granero estaría fuera de la vista periférica que brindaba la casa, seria cubierta por los arboles del bosque y podía ir hasta el punto de intercepción con Naruto que la salvaría sin mayor explicación.

Mientras avanzaba a su libertad pudo divisar con horror lo que parecía su perdición, un uniforme blanco de la guardia real, miró directamente al rostro de Shikamaru y este la estaba mirando.

- ¡oye tú! – la llamó y sintió terror al ver su escape frustrado.

Dejó de importarle la seguridad de Naruto, él era un hombre fuerte y no sería atacado en su propia propiedad, era la única oportunidad de escapar que había tenido y ahora la veía derrotada, lanzó un grito que fue ahogado por las manos de él guardia. El terror se apoderó de ella por un momento provocado que intentara correr de las manos de su captor pero este movimiento solo logró desequilibrar a ambos haciéndolos caer al áspero suelo.

El golpe no dolió tanto como se lo esperó en un principio, pues la mayor parte del impacto la soportó Shikamaru que ahora se encontraba casi completamente sobre ella, Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la posición tan indecorosa en que se encontraba.

- Perdón – pidió mientras se levantaba lentamente del cuerpo de la joven – eres más fuerte de lo que se espera.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó una voz que Hinata conocía a la perfección

- Problemático – soltó Shikamaru mientras se ponía de pie y ayudaba a la joven a hacer lo mismo

- Al parecer tu destino es ser cortejada con al menos un grado de dureza mi querida Hinata – el príncipe trataba de mostrar sarcasmo pero la ira lo estaba cegando.

- No es lo que piensas Sasuke – respondió Shikamaru – esas costumbres las tienes tú, es demasiado problemático para mi

- Qué bueno escucharlo, pero ahora que lo dices surge a mi mente una pregunta ¿Qué hacías acostado en el suelo sobre mi… prisionera?

- Tu prisionera – recalcó el término usado por Sasuke – estaba escapando yo solo lo impedí, son tus ordenes el mantenerla aquí.

- La señorita Hyuga es muy amable, permitió que te redimas por dejarla escapar la otra vez, deberías agradecerle por el gesto o al menos preguntarle cómo se encuentra.

Shikamaru dejó de pensar en lo molesto que se ponía Sasuke cuando tomaba esa actitud y se preocupó por Hinata, después de todo es una señorita y el cómo caballero debía procurar su bienestar.

- ¿no le ocurrió nada señorita?

La intención de los dos hombres sobre ella hizo que se sonrojara de sobremanera – yo estoy bien gracias – le susurró a Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

- Me alegro – añadió Sasuke con un tono nada amigable.

- ¿me estas amenazando?

- Para nada Shikamaru, si te estuviera amenazando ya lo sabrías, para ese tipo de cosas soy muy directo

- Me está cansando esto Sasuke, no soy tonto y no me trates tal cual, sé que no quisiste que te acompañara en esta travesía pero aun así no me lo impediste así que te pido que dejes de tratarme como un traidor.

- Como debería tratarte querido primo si me acompañaste sin motivo alguno siendo tu uno de los candidatos a la corona de mi padre.

- ¡basta! – Gritó enojado saliendo de sus casillas – eres mi primo Sasuke, se me hacía tan fácil quedarme en la capital del país del fuego junto a mi tío enfermo, aun así decidí acompañarte, merezco al menos respeto y no ser inmiscuido en tus locas teorías de conspiración – se marchó enojado, solo le dejó una cálida sonrisa a Hinata como una silenciosa despedida.

Sasuke tomó la mano de Hinata y empezó a caminar a la casa, ella simplemente le siguió aun aturdida por todas las emociones que había vivido en tan pocos minutos, por alguna razón el contacto con Sasuke se sentía bien de una manera completamente diferente a como se sintió con Shikamaru.

Cuando ingresaron la cena estaba esperándolos y nadie quiso preguntar el motivo de su desaliñada apariencia y todo transcurrió en un solemne silencio. Una vez terminada la cena Sasuke se sentó frente a la chimenea con una pluma de avestruz en las manos, se lo veía imponente y algo lúgubre, su oscura mirada paso por cada uno de sus hombres con sonrisa algo atemorizante.

- Llamo a juicio – fue lo único que dijo, pero logró en sus hombres una gran impresión que Hinata no podía comprender en su totalidad.

- ¿Quién es el acusado?

- Supongo que yo – dijo Sai sorprendiendo a todos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kiba ante el extraño comportamiento que Sasuke estaba mostrando.

- Negligencia en su deber.

- ¿algún testigo? – inquirió Chouji.

- Hinata.

La nombrada se sorprendió ante el nombramiento tan repentino y contundente de Sasuke, se notaba que el príncipe no daba lugar a dudas.

- Yo… yo no creo que pueda servir de ayuda

- Mi querida Hinata, siempre subestimándose a sí misma.

El juicio empezó de una manera casi automática, se notaba que no era la primera vez que dentro de la guardia se realizaba un juicio de ese tipo, Hinata contó todo lo que sabía, mas no dio su interpretación sobre la postura de Sai ante el ruido que realizó y atribuyó la oscuridad como excusa. Por su parte Sai solo argumento que se durmió un poco en su guardia y como Hinata se había comportado bien en estos días y no había presentado un intento de escape se confió, el resultado del juicio fue unánime, Sai era culpable.

- Y bien Sai – habló Sasuke – has sido considerado culpable de negligencia, te doy la posibilidad de escoger el castigo, prefieres el castigo que te impongan tus compañeros o un combate.

El joven sonrió, se esperaba una respuesta así de Sasuke, en algunos temas era demasiado directo y honesto – la verdad sé que soy culpable pero no deseo ser castigado por mis compañeros, suelen ponerse algo creativos cuando la oportunidad se lo permite p0or lo que escojo un combate y como la ley lo permite tengo el derecho de escoger armas.

- ¿Y bien?

- Quiero pelear con bastones

- ¿bastones? – Se cuestionó Kiba - ¿Dónde conseguiremos bastones a esta hora de la noche?

- hay que ser prácticos Kiba, podemos tomar dos ramas de árboles y usarlas de bastones – fue Shino el de la idea.

Akamaru acompañó a Sai por las varas que harían de bastones mientras los demás movían los muebles para darle amplitud a la sala.

Una vez terminados los preparativos Hinata no pudo evitar sentirse incomoda por el encuentro que se efectuaría, quiso marcharse pero Sasuke no se lo permitió, ese hombre no podía entender que ella era una dama y las damas no son espectadoras de las batallas de los hombres.

- Estoy listo, ¿contra quién pelearé?

- Pues primero contra Chouji, luego Shino, después Kiba y por último con Shikamaru – contesto sin prisa como si de otro tema se tratara.

- ¿con todos?

- Si no fuera así no sería un castigo

Hinata quiso gritar ante la actitud soberbia del príncipe, sobre todo con una persona como Sai que hablaba tan bien de él.

La batalla dio inicio, Chouji a pesar de su apacible apariencia era un duro opositor que usaba ese rustico trozo de madera como si fuera una extensión más de su cuerpo, los golpes iban y venia, la mayoría eran esquivados, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cansados Shino tomó el lugar de Chouji, Hinata comprendió el motivo de elegir el bastón como arma, para un hombre ágil y delgado como Sai era fácil esquivar los golpes del bastón y a la vez proporcionarlo, recordó las palabras del mismo hacia ella el día anterior donde comentaba el tiempo que llevaba con el príncipe, el respeto que le tenía y lo que había aprendido con él.

Shino se retiró rápidamente, quizás por la amistad o simplemente no quería pelear pero no se podía negar que le dio varios golpes certeros que ahora tenían con pequeños cortes la blanca piel del acusado. Kiba se mostró enérgico y atacó con todo lo que tenía, Akamaru ladraba emocionado mientras los demás miraban con pena a sí que ya cansado debía soportar los continuos ataques de su compañero. Cuando llegó el turno de Shikamaru, Sai ya casi no podía mantenerse erguido, la sola mirada de Shikamaru logro que Sasuke rectificara.

- Cuatro hombres son mucho para ti Sai, aun te falta práctica, podemos dejar esto hasta aquí, curen sus heridas y descansen para mañana.

Los hombres obedecieron dejando solos a Sasuke y Hinata en la amplia sala.

- Sai necesita ser atendido, sus heridas pueden infectarse

- No subestime a mis hombres, unas cuantas heridas no harán que mueran, han sufrido y sobrevivido a más que eso - le tomó el codo y camino con ella hasta la habitación.

En el cuarto Hinata temió, no era la primera vez que estaba con él en esta situación pero además de la primera vez no sentía ese temor por el enojo de él. Sasuke tomó nuevamente la pluma de ave entre sus manos y miró a Hinata.

- Quítese la ropa – ordenó fríamente mirándola con una seriedad como si no estuviera hablando de un desnudo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Me escuchó bien, quiétese a ropa – ordenó nuevamente.

Se congeló, simplemente los recuerdos de su primera noche juntos volvieron en ese instante, Hinata temió como no había temido en su vida, el Sasuke altanero pero caballeroso que había conocido en estos días había desaparecido, como si el príncipe vengador tuviera dos personalidades.

Las antiguas palabras de Sasuke la intimidaron más al verlo acercarse a realizar el mismo la actividad que ella no estaba realizando, Uchiha Sasuke iba a torturar esa noche a su rehén.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Terminando este capítulo me di cuenta que el siguiente seria lemon, así que sería otro lemon pendiente a mi lista. Para los que siguen mis demás historias les comunico que pronto estarán las continuaciones hasta de los más abandonados fics (manejar seis historias no es fácil) y pronto habrán un par más (me puede el masoquismo), además de una historia en NAP (Naruto All Project) en la cual daré mi aportación.

**yumi hatake** muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando, esta historia es interesante, te lo digo como lectora y escritora.

**Nayasha The Otome** como ves al final no pudo escapar y le toca recibir el castigo, pobre está asustada.

**Shizuru-HiME** quise darle algo de historia a cada uno para que lo conozcan mas, además de que no se separen mucho de su personaje en la serie original cosa que no es tan fácil en un universo alterno.

**yuemai** me alegra que hayas leído el libro original así podrás apreciar los cambios que he realizado.

El topo puede o no ser el mismo, lo que si te digo es que cambiaré al muerto al final, sería demasiado predecible, además de apariciones que no están en el libro, personajes que ni te imaginan llegaran a esta historia.

**layill **pues Naruto y Lee solo fueron de cortesía, ni idea de que Hinata estaba allí prisionera.

**Maribelteka** pues si cometió un error, no al intentar escapar, más bien al no lograrlo, ahora Sasuke está enojado y busca venganza.

Hasta el próximo. Gracias por sus comentarios ^^

_**Akai**_


	9. Tortura

**Capítulo 9**

**Tortura**

Hinata estaba aterrada, no pudo seguir la orden de Sasuke de quitarse el vestido, así que el mismo se acercó a hacer el trabajo.

- ¿Por qué lo hace? – reclamó vencida, odiaba sentirse tan dominada por un hombre.

- Si quiere que me detenga solo debe decirme en donde se encuentra escondida Hanabi, en ese momento volverá a la casa de su padre.

- Usted mismo dijo que ya estaba todo perdido, sin reputación no me queda nada – quería llorar pero no le daría ese placer a Sasuke.

- En realidad su padre la ha reportado enferma, nadie sabe de su desaparición así que podría volver ahora mismo con su honra intacta.

A Hinata le dolio confirmar la verdad, seguramente Naruto se lo había dicho en la visita, a su padre ni siquiera le preocupaba que ella pudiera correr peligro.

- Le estoy dando la oportunidad de salvarse.

- Lo siento pero no sé nada.

Sasuke suspiró, esa mujer era demasiado difícil y era de admirar que soportara todo por una hermana que tenia lejos – está bien usted lo decidió – empezó a quitarle el vestido.

Hinata intentó resistirse, pero la diferencia de tamaño y fuerza era notoria y le daba la desventaja, en cuanto Sasuke la hubo dejado en ropa interior la levantó en sus brazos y la arrojó en la cama. Era la humillación más grande que había sentido Hinata, era la segunda vez que se sentía invadida, incapaz de resistirse pues al parecer los golpes que daba no surtían el mas mínimo efecto en el príncipe que parecía concentrado en su labor.

Tan enfurecida estaba por la invasión de su intimidad que no notó cuando Sasuke le ató las muñecas con una cinta y las colocó por encima de su cabeza, mientras quitaba la última prenda de su ropa interior, ahora ella se encontraba desnuda y atada a la merced de un vengador.

- Mi querida Hinata – empezó a decir Sasuke mientras caminaba hacia su mesa de trabajo – los expertos en tortura e inteligencia militar dicen que lo más doloroso no es el castigo en sí, sino la espera del mismo ¿usted qué piensa?

En esos momentos a Hinata le hubiera gustado ser hombre, defenderse como igual o morir en el intento, no respondió, simplemente se concentró en que las lagrimas no la traicionaran.

Sasuke volvía con la pluma de ave que hace poco había usado, se recostó junto a ella mientras miraba el objeto – sabes Hinata, entre el placer y el dolor hay una línea ligera y muy delgada, se dice que un placer retardado provoca dolor, supongo que una dama como usted nunca ha experimentado algo así, pero créame cuando le digo que no hay peor dolor que no poder acabar.

Hinata por un momento se cuestionó, hasta que entendió que Sasuke se estaba refiriendo al plano sexual, no pudo pensar más, el príncipe empezó a rozar la piel desnuda de ella con la pluma. Primero los labios y luego bajando a los senos.

Sasuke se encontraba inexpresivo, no mostraba ni placer ni disgusto al torturarla de esa manera, rozó suavemente un pecho, pasando desde suaves roces apenas perceptibles, a círculos completos en sus pezones hasta que estos se pusieron rígidos mostrando la excitación del acto en el cuerpo de la joven que solo trataba vanamente de alejarse del contacto. Luego bajo lentamente por el plano vientre desnudo, haciendo pequeñas cosquillas en el camino hacia su sexo.

Para Hinata aquel roce era la peor tortura que pudiera recibir, sentía la ira de la invasión a su cuerpo, el enojo por la debilidad de su ser y el placer que aquel juego enfermizo le estaba brindando, en toda su vida no se había sentido tan confundida. Cuando sintió que Sasuke bajaba a sus muslos intentó por reflejo cerrar las piernas pero este se lo impidió abriéndolas aún más como castigo.

La espiral ascendente que seguía la pluma, cada vez más cerca de su intimidad la llevaron al borde de su resistencia, cuando sentía que llegaría a la misma cambiaba de pierna retomando el camino de la tortura, y cuando esta bajo la guardia sintió solo un pequeño roce sobre aquel botón tan sensible para ella, en ese momento perdió control de sí misma, convirtiéndose en todo nervios, tal como Sasuke le había indicado, dolor y placer.

La tortura era intensa, no había flanco que el príncipe no hubiera tocado, como si conociera su cuerpo mejor que ella misma, cerró los ojos y sintió las calientes lagrimas abandonar los mismos, rodar por su rostro y caer en su oscuro cabello, no quería ver a su verdugo, era una crueldad lo que estaba sintiendo, cada vez que estaba a punto de sentir aquella explosión liberadora la pluma abandonaba su lugar y retomaba otro abandonado, dejándola expectante, ansiosa, su cuerpo gritaba por el contacto negado, sintió que moriría de seguir así.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Sasuke, le sorprendió verlo tan contrariado, estaba sudando mientras su mano temblaba aun mas que la pluma que la seguía recorriendo.

- ¿Cómo puede ser capaz de hacer algo así? – preguntó suplicante.

Sasuke la miró, sus ojos llorosos por la tortura que le estaba aplicando, su cuerpo caliente y suave y su pecho en vaivén por la respiración agitada, no solo era inhumano para ella, sino también para él, ella no comprendía la tortura que era para él verla así de dispuesta y húmeda y no poder hundirse en ella.

- No puedo – dijo abandonando la pluma – no puedo hacerte esto – repitió quitándose la ropa rápidamente sin perder un segundo, colocándose sobre ella tocándola al fin.

El cuerpo de Hinata agradecía el contacto esperado, sintió como Sasuke le tomaba de las caderas y la penetraba con fuerza y urgencia, no tuvo tiempo a resistirse, se sintió llena, como si aquel acto fuera la salvación de su alma, Sasuke salió casi por completo de ella para volver a penetrarla esta vez con más fuerza, más hondo como si quisiera adentrarse por completo, ella solo respondió arqueándose de placer facilitando el contacto.

Sin pensarlo Hinata subió sus manos atadas detrás de la cabeza de Sasuke para poder tenerlo más cerca y besarlo, los besos eran profundos, cortados por la falta de aire y los gemidos de ambos, el ritmo se aceleraba en cada embestida, las caderas de Hinata se movían al compas de las de Sasuke, en un baile instintivo que ella no supo cuando aprendió, simplemente se dejó llevar por el placer, olvidándose de todo. Fue en ese momento que sintió una vinculación profunda con ese hombre, a pesar de la situación y la tortura, a pesar de las diferencias y los secretos, Hyuga Hinata se había enamorado del príncipe del país del fuego.

Cuando sintió al fin el orgasmo entendió que ese hombre había calado tanto en su alma que nunca podría olvidarlo por más que lo intentase, el acabo un par de embestidas después cayendo sobre ella. Luego de eso le quito la atadura de las muñecas y las frotó entre sus manos hasta que estas retomaron su color natural. Descansaron un momento más en silencio, luego Sasuke se puso nuevamente los pantalones, se acomodó el cabello y se marchó maldiciendo por lo bajo, sabía que estaba mal haber caído de esa manera, esa mujer estaba resultando demasiado peligrosa para él, su cercanía lo estaba volviendo loco.

Hinata solo pudo llorar una vez estuvo sola, no supo porque simplemente se desahogo, no supo a qué hora se durmió… se despertó tarde y cansada, Sasuke no había vuelto en toda la noche y nadie le había llevado el desayuno, pero en cuanto se vistió y salió de su habitación pudo ver una bandeja de desayuno afuera, la tomó y decidió comer en la mesa de comedor, aun sentía pesado el ambiente de la habitación.

En cuanto bajo las escaleras encontró a Sai sentado en una silla jugando con un trozo pequeño de madera.

- Que bueno que ha despertado, pensaba que pasaría el día sin verla, ahora podremos desayunar juntos – expresó indicando la mesa que estaba prácticamente servida, solo esperándola.

No podía despreciarlo y más aun con el hambre que tenia, se sentó en la mesa y le Sai le sirvió una humeante taza de café con leche, empezaron a comer con agrado, Hinata casi tuvo que frenarse para no acabar con los panecillos, nunca había sentido tanta hambre como ahora.

- Veo que amaneció con apetito – comentó Sai.

Hinata no respondió, tenia pena al recordar el porqué de su apetito, simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento por la comida, la de su charola simplemente no la habría saciado su hambre.

- Espero que no odie a Sasuke por lo que hizo en el juicio

- Usted fue el afectado y me pide que no lo odie, no sé qué es lo que tiene el príncipe que todos sus hombres lo tratan como si de un semidiós se tratara

- ¿y no le parece que es así? – Comentó sonriendo, aunque aquella risa de Sai era un poco falsa para el gusto de Hinata – el príncipe sin trono, bueno antes lo era cuando Itachi seguía vivo, siempre tuvo que vérselas por sí mismo, de no ser tan fuerte e inteligente estuviera muerto hace mucho.

- Sabe Sai, yo pienso que usted me dejo escapar anoche – soltó sin más, dejando sorprendido a su acompañante.

- Si piensa eso por qué no lo dijo ayer en el juicio – indagó tomando el último sorbo de su café

- Supuse que el castigo sería peor si lo decía, mire como lo trataron ayer.

- Su bondad es conmovedora, pero no la deje escapar – la excusa dada por Sai no la convencía, ella misma había visto como él se tensó al escucharla y aun así no se movió, pero no quería ganarse un enemigo así que asintió terminando el asunto junto con el desayuno.

Una vez terminaron de recoger la mesa se sentaron en el mueble a conversar un poco como la primera vez que él se quedó a cuidarla. El rostro de Sai era sombrío, como si estuviera cansado de la compañía que tenia, algo extraño pues fue el mismo quien insistió por la compañía de Hinata.

- Disculpe pero si lo molesto puedo retirarme.

- Lo siento mucho señorita, aun no puedo olvidar la humillación recibida la noche anterior, a veces pienso que mi parentesco con Sasuke es más una desventaja que una ventaja, sus castigos son más severos.

- ¿parentesco? – preguntó Hinata, no se había imaginado algo así.

- Soy el hijo del rey del país del fuego con una de sus concubinas, lo que me hace el medio hermano de Sasuke e Itachi, así como primo de Shikamaru.

Hinata comprendió un poco más la situación en la que se encontraba Sai, al ser un hijo ilegitimo no podía llegar al trono nunca, debía servir a su hermano como si de un inferior se tratara aunque lleven la misma sangre, ahora que lo veía bien Sai tenía muchos rasgos parecidos a Sasuke, seguramente obtenidos de su padre.

Nuevamente Hinata no supo de que hablar, sentía que entre la guardia habían muchos secretos a voces de los que ella desconocía y hablar a la ligera podría traerle problemas.

- Usted piensa que los demás llegaran tarde este día – comentó para sacar cualquier tema a colación.

- Al contrario, esta noche toda la guardia estará aquí antes de la caída del sol

- ¿algún motivo en especial?

- El esposo de la hokage ha pedido traer un gran banquete para celebrar nuestra llegada, incluso más tarde mandará a sus sirvientes para preparar todo, al parecer quiere que todo sea a lo grande.

Hinata recordó al marido de la hokage, Jiraiya era un hombre muy conocido por las fiestas que realizaba, lo mejor de la sociedad asistía – supongo que a hokage estará presente también.

- Es usted aun muy inocente señorita Hinata, el señor nos ha informado que vendrán unas bailarinas, usted sabe, para alegrarnos la velada.

Había entendido perfectamente, pero no se lo hizo saber, era incomodo para ella el saber que traerían mujeres de ese tipo, pero hace tiempo había escuchado que a los hombres les gustaba ese tipo de compañía para las reuniones así que no dijo nada por mucho que le molestara.

El resto de la tarde Sai se encargó de entretenerla, le mostró toda la casa y le conto algo de cómo eran las relaciones entre los hombres de la guardia real, casi no hablo de Sasuke pero a ella no le importó, el conocer un poco más a los hombres que la custodiaban la hacía sentirse más segura, después de todo no eran malas personas.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Me he perdido un buen tiempo, pero esta vez no daré excusas, han sido tiempos extraños y he tomado un descanso para darles calidad y no cualquier copia y pega sobre todo al ver lo subvalorados que son las adaptaciones aquí, y lo sobrevalorados de algunos plagiadores…

Lo hice hoy mismo, si tiene muchos errores perdón, pero estaba algo motivada, sobre todo por lo que sería el siguiente capítulo, gracias por el apoyo y los mensajes

**Nayasha The Otome** al final Naruto solo llegó y se fue, ni cuenta se dio de que Hinata estaba allí… las cosas se ponen calientes entre Sasuke y su rehén, gracias por leer.

**DarkAmychan** las torturas de Sasuke son de mis favoritas, por eso esta es de mis historias más M

**Sumire** te llamas como la prota de Kimi wa petto ^^… gracias por el comentario

**AnDy-93** perdón por la demora, esta vez intentaré volver antes

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethyst** a Hinata aun le falta mucha "tortura" que aguantar, pero así cualquiera, siendo Sasuke el verdugo XD

**Hinamel** aquí traje un capitulo nuevo, antes de que empiece a darme crisis de abstinencia

**layill **a mí también me gusta como están quedando los personajes, aunque a veces los veo diferentes al libro, pero trato de mantenerme en la línea.

**mizca** la verdad si se me olvido, ya volveré a esa página con este también, es que el tiempo juega en mi contra últimamente.

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** ahora ves porque la confianza de Sasuke y Sai, son parientes, una vez mencionaste el parecido que tienen en la serie, y todo empieza a encajar.

Ahora a esperar el siguiente para ver como sigue este enredo.

Hasta el próximo.

_**Akai yume.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Fiesta**

Había sido un día que Hinata podía calificar como fructífero, no solo podía decirse que conocía más sobre cada miembro de la guardia, sino que incluso sabía lo que pasaría en la fiesta a celebrarse en la noche. No pudo evitar el sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que era del tipo de fiesta para hombres donde la diversión son las mujeres con ropa ligera como había llamado Sai, se notaba que para él era difícil hablar de prostitutas con una dama como ella.

Al menos ahora ella sabía lo que debía hacer, esconderse en la habitación y dormir lo más rápido posible para no escuchar lo que harían con esas jóvenes una vez estuvieran ebrios. Shino con Chouji fueron los primeros en llegar, eran los encargados de la limpieza y alimentación del grupo en esta misión y no bien llegados Sai pidió a Shino un baño para Hinata.

La joven nuevamente en la habitación miraba como sin mucho esfuerzo Shino entraba los implementos para el baño de tina que se daría.

- Muchas gracias por todo – le dijo cuando este había terminado de entrar los baldes y ahora solo ingresaba las toallas con los jabones.

- Es mi trabajo señora – respondió cortésmente pero sin la confianza que habían brindado los demás.

- No soy señora – corrigió bajito.

Su comentario provocó la primera sonrisa que pudo ver de Shino – es usted la señora de la casa, la mujer del príncipe – fue el argumento que dio aquel hombre.

Quería desmentirlo al instante, pero era precisamente eso lo que era, cada noche dormía con el príncipe dejándose llevar cada vez con más facilidad ante las caricias que este le proporcionaba, era tratada con los privilegios que una prisionera no merecía y a pesar de su negativa de hablar no era torturada ni esclavizada a pesar de vivir con tantos hombres en la misma casa – solo me falta cocinar y limpiar para ser blanca nieves – murmuro rendida al entender que quien la viera ahora la llamaría señora sin duda.

- Tome el baño señora, luego el agua se enfriará – indicó mientras se marchaba de mejor humor del que había entrado, sabía que era una buena mujer, solo esperaba que no sufriera cuando todo acabe y ellos debieran regresar a su país.

Hinata procedió a tomar su baño, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la bañera a medio llenar, hacia algo de frio pero era tolerable para los días anteriores, el agua estaba perfecta y su cuerpo aun adolorido por la noche anterior se lo agradeció, se relajó un momento mientras pensaba en su padre y su hermana, su familia no sabía de ella pero no había dado parte ¿pensaría su padre que ella huyó o que delató a Hanabi? ¿Su hermana se imaginaria por lo que ella estaba pasando por ella? Seguramente no pero así eran ellos y los amaba a pesar de todo.

Siguió recordando, pensó en Sasuke y Naruto, en la guardia y en las monjas, su vida había sido dura pero sencilla, se dio cuenta que no le había llamado la atención un chico para casarse a pesar de estar en edad para ello, quizás ese era el motivo por el que perder su castidad no le había dolido tanto como debería aunque no se podía ver completamente como monja, el futuro se veía difuso desde que vivía en esa casa.

Tan sumida se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no sintió como Sasuke entraba en la habitación y la admiraba desnuda en la bañera, escuchó el cerrar de una puerta y se levantó del susto, cuando comprendió en la situación que estaba volvió a sumergirse rápidamente para evitar mostrar su desnudez.

- Aun no entiendo tu pudor cuando te conozco completamente – susurró cerca de su oído.

- en seguida terminaré mi baño para que pueda bañarse.

- Me gustaría más compartir la tina con usted

- Lo siento pero no hay espacio – respondió, sintió como el príncipe media con la mirada la tina dándole la razón a ella.

La dejo terminar sin quitarle la mirada de encima, estaba disfrutando del espectáculo mientras Hinata solo podía sentirse sonrojada y expuesta ante un hombre que podía hacer de ella lo que quisiera no solo por fuerza pues cada vez ella cedía más rápido ante las exigencias de él. En cuanto terminó la ducha tomó una toalla y se cubrió buscando su vestido con la mirada, Sasuke se percató de eso tomó el vestido y lo tiro fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Qué hizo con mi vestido? –reclamó enojada al verse sin la única prenda que poseía.

- Esos arrapos ya no eran dignos de ser llamado vestido, deberías empezar a usar la ropa que te ofrecí – fue la respuesta del príncipe mientras dejaba su lugar y se dirigía al ropero – te ofrezco esta linda bata – le mostró una bata de seda con el símbolo Uchiha bordado en el lado derecho a la altura del pecho.

- No usaré nada suyo – lo decía enojada pero en el fondo sabía que no tenía muchas opciones, estar en toalla todo el día no era muy saludable y pronto volvería Shino para retirar los implementos del baño.

- Para ser una señorita criada con monjas eres muy altanera Hinata, esta bata nunca la he usado, no le encuentro el más mínimo uso pero Shino insiste en que debe estar en todo guardarropa real – la arrojó al rostro de Hinata y empezó a desvestirse.

- No… no he dicho que la usaré – replicó quitándosela del rostro no contando con ver a Sasuke semidesnudo, se volteó inmediatamente dándole la espalda.

- Tú también me has visto completamente desnudo, no es necesario que te voltees, no me molesta que me mires.

Ese hombre era un altanero y Hinata lo sabia aun así no podía evitar sonrojarse por la verdad de sus palabras, ella conocía el cuerpo de Sasuke muy bien, más de lo que debería.

Sasuke continuó con su baño sin importarle la presencia de Hinata y ella por un momento pudo olvidarse de lo conflictiva de sus pláticas últimamente, pero la paz no duró demasiado.

- Me permite la toalla – pidió amablemente mientras se levantaba de la tina, en ese momento se percató que a pesar del tiempo pasado seguía con la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y la bata intacta en sus manos, tenía que decidirse y odio darse cuenta que el príncipe había vencido nuevamente – gracias – respondió tomándola mientras veía que Hinata se colocaba la bata.

Sasuke aun se sorprendía en lo bella que era esa mujer, ya sea un vestido elegante, harapos o esa simple bata se la veía hermosa y elegante, incluso cuando se enojaba y unas pequeñas marcas alrededor de sus ojos se formaban por la ira podía decirse que le asentaban, había encontrado una mujer linda sin necesidad de tantos artilugios.

- ¿considera que no es un vestuario apropiado para la fiesta de esta noche? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio al terminar de vestirse.

- Eso no importa de todos modos no bajaré.

- ¿Se puede saber él por qué?

- El señor Jiraiya me conoce, si me ve todos sabrán que estoy aquí con usted.

- De eso no debe preocuparse, el no vendrá, antes de llegar me notificaron que el señor Jiraiya se quedará en casa cenando con su esposa, todo parece indicar que la esposa lo descubrió pero igual nos mandará la diversión.

Hinata se indignó, ese hombre acababa de llamar diversión a las jóvenes que enviarían – igual no iré.

- No será que no quiere ir por las mujeres que vendrán.

Había dado justo en el clavo, pero no quería admitirlo, en el convento le habían enseñado a respetar otras formas de vida pero ella siempre fue una dama y nunca había estado ni ligeramente cerca de ese tipo de personas, aunque tampoco había sido concubina de un príncipe ni acompañante de un grupo de hombres de una guardia real.

- Sigue siendo prejuiciosa

- ¡no son prejuicios es solo que!

- No está acostumbrada lo sé, no se preocupe no la obligare a asistir, usted es la que se pierde la diversión, después hare que Shino le suba algo de comida del festín – dicho esto se termino de vestir y se marchó a la planta baja.

Había quedado sola en la habitación con aquella bata de seda puesta y su cabello suelto, se miró al espejo y no se reconocía pero se sentía muy cómoda sin el ajustado traje que siempre usaba, ojeó un poco un libro y dio vueltas en la pequeña habitación, escuchaba los ruidos de abajo, seguramente la fiesta había comenzado y la duda empezó a invadirla, ¿serian aquellas mujeres más lindas que ella? ¿Qué era aquello que las hacia tan apetecidas para los hombres además del sexo? ¿Le gustarían a Sasuke? Esa última pregunta le molestó, el que le gustara o no al príncipe no era de su incumbencia, pero la duda seguía invadiéndola, así que decidió actuar por su propia cuenta y echar un vistazo.

Se apretó la bata y salió de su habitación tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, todo el piso de arriba estaba vacío, seguramente los hombres estaban en la sala que es donde se escuchaban las risas, temía de seguir avanzando pero a la vez no deseaba regresar, cuando llegó a las escaleras decidió ser aun mas sigilosa, no deseaba ser vista por nadie, aunque seguramente no le prestarían atención con las invitadas que tenían.

Al llegar al primer escalón junto al piso pudo ver la fiesta que estaban organizando, la comida estaba regada en la mesa y alrededor de los hombres las mujeres bailan o se sentaban muy cerca de ellos, unas incluso en las piernas de los guardias, todos sonreían e incluso podía notarse que estaban bebidos, buscó con la mirada a Sasuke encontrándolo en la cabecera de la mesa que habían colocado en dicha estancia, estaba sonriendo, pero no tenia aquella sonrisa sínica que siempre ofrecía, era una sonrisa despreocupada, se lo veía firme y sano pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas era indicador de que estaba tan o más bebido que sus compañeros, dos mujeres se le ofrecían y lo tocaban con placer y el simplemente se dejaba complacido por la atención recibida.

Era más que suficiente, Hinata no quiso ver más, regresó a su habitación con menos cuidado esta vez y se acostó en la cama, no quería compararse pero no pudo evitarlo, el maquillaje, la ropa exhibicionista y los perfumes de esas mujeres eran exagerados pero al parecer a ellos les gustaba, pero ella no era así, nunca podría compararse con ellas y tampoco le agradaba ese estilo así que no planeaba verse así en ninguna ocasión, se sintió una tonta al aspirar alguna vez gustarle a Sasuke, si a penas y tenia harapos de ropa, no tenía ningún tipo de maquillaje y ni perfume poseía.

Había escuchado hace mucho que a los hombres les encantan las damas refinadas y las mujeres baratas y ahora no encasillaba en ninguna de las dos, con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció dormida, solo sintió el estruendo de una bala que la hizo brincar de la cama y ponerse alerta, luego un grito de terror seguido por risas, en esta ocasión no le importó el recato ni el pudor, solo sintió el deseo de saber a qué se debió aquel escándalo, bajó corriendo las escaleras y llegó a la sala.

Pudo ver entonces horrorizada lo que había ocurrido y lo que seguía sucediendo, una joven de no más de dieciséis años de edad se encontraba arrimada a una pared sosteniendo un naipe lo más alejada de su cuerpo que el brazo delgado se lo permitiera, estaba temblando del terror y seguramente era ella la que emitió aquel desgarrador grito, los hombres miraban con entusiasmo y burlas como Sai había errado su tiro y la bala descansaba en la pared a pocos metros de la joven, entonces Hinata comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, ellos estaban jugando tiro al blanco con la joven y no permitiría que siguieran haciéndolo, mas aun sabiéndolos borrachos.

Caminó a paso firme hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha y la cubrió con su cuerpo en un abrazo protector ante la mirada de todos, la joven temblaba y no paraba de llorar, era solo una niña pero la habían maquillado y arreglado como todas las demás eso la molesto, no tendría más edad que a las jóvenes a quien ella enseñaba matemáticas.

- Señorita Hinata no debería estar en la línea de fuego es peligroso – comentó Sai demasiado borracho para acentuar bien las palabras.

- ¿Qué se suponen que están haciendo? – reclamó alejando de la pared a la joven que no la soltaba.

- Jugando – contestó Sasuke sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

- No creo que le pidieran permiso, está asustada.

- Lo siento pero ella era la elegida para el juego, si no quiere ocupar su lugar por favor déjenos seguir en nuestro juego.

Sasuke la estaba desafiando y aunque sabía que no debía meterse en esto no podía dejar desamparada a la joven.

- Yo ocuparé su lugar.

El rostro de Sasuke se transformó ante las palabras de Hinata – no sabe lo que está diciendo, es peligroso.

- Si lo pudo hacer ella lo puedo hacer yo.

Sasuke iba a apelar pero los demás empezaron a animarse ante el cambio de jugadora y a alentar a la joven a colocar la carta para apuntar, aun así todos esperaban la decisión del príncipe. Una mujer se acercó al moreno y le dijo que olvidara a la chica que ella estaba mejor pero Sasuke solo la miró enojado y aceptó de mala gana que jugaran con Hinata como reemplazo.

- No sabes en lo que te has metido – dijo como ultimo antes de que empezará la nueva ronda.

Porque lo que Hinata no sabía era que el premio a la mejor puntería era llevarse a la chica por toda la noche, por ello el premio era aquella joven pues era la única virgen del grupo.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Se me perdió el libro de Blake así que este capítulo fue hecho en base a mis recuerdos, lo bueno es que casi me lo sé de memoria, una vez quite los adornos de navidad seguro lo encontraré, espero les haya gustado quise traérselos hoy por navidad.

Felices fiestas

**Dark Amy-chan** por la censura no he subido mis fics a dz, este fic sería enviado a hentai en seguida por lo de las torturas aunque casi no tiene lemon.

**mizca** pobre Hinata, no sabe en lo que se acaba de meter, pues las responsabilidades ya me tienen enojada pero como ya tengo internet de nuevo puedo respirar tranquila, deberes sin internet es una tortura que aguante casi un mes T.T

**Shizuru-Valkyrie Amethist** Sasuke se enamoró pero no creo que lo confiese, es muy terco ese chico.

Pero de todos modos se demostrará lo que puede luchar por Hinata. 

**Hinamel** jajajajajaja…. Creo que a ella también le gustan las torturas de Sasuke, al final no la metieron debajo de la cama, ahora jugara con balas Hinata no sale de una para meterse en otra.

**layill**a mi aun no me da ternurita Sai por más que lo intento, pero se ha portado bien, ahora borracho las cosas cambian y mas con bailarinas presentes.

**dark-butterfly-19** muchas gracias por el comentario, el libro es mucho mejor, yo solo le hago una humilde adaptación según los personajes de Naruto porque aunque se parecen un poco es difícil el Sasuhina, el príncipe no es tan amargado como Sasuke y la protagonista no es tímida.

**Silky Heart** la historia aun está en la parte sencilla, ya se pondrá más interesante, ya lo podrás leer.

**Miyuhikari** muchas gracias por tu comentario, me pareció grato leerlo y traer conti el día de navidad. Espero te guste la conti

**Hiinaataah Hiime-Chan** tú me dijiste al principio que Sai se parece a Sasuke y yo te dije que encajaría en el futuro, ahora puedes ver como todo encaja y seguirá encajando en el futuro.

**Angelof-Dark-and-Ligth** las adaptaciones son buenas, pero debes estar más pendiente entre quienes realmente adaptan y quienes solo copian y pegan, gracias por todo y perdón por la demora, estoy en finales de año y las clases suelen ponerse duras.


End file.
